California Dreamin'
by PlainJaneIam
Summary: AliasWAT crossover. Have no fear readers it's 90 percent WAT. When several upperlevel assets within the US Government go missing, the FBI and CIA must coordinate to find them before valuable information falls into the wrong hands. SM.
1. Chapter 1

**Relationships: Sam/Martin mainly. Some Sydney/Vaughn. Possibly Danny/Other Character.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything pertaining to Alias or WAT. I wish. But I'll leave it to Bruckheimer and Abrams. They're the masterminds ;)**

**A/N: I understand that some of you have probably never watched Alias, so if you have any questions, just ask. This isn't going to be very strict to either show's plotline though so don't worry. Constructive criticism is appreciated.**

**Chapter 1:**

_**Saturday morning. New York City.**_

_**12 Hours Missing**_

Early Saturday morning FBI headquarters were bustling with activity with nearly every agent called away from weekend plans.

Special Agent Danny Taylor was the last to arrive in the bullpen that morning. "Okay. What is so important that everyone has to come in over the weekend?" He asked dropping into his chair.

"Who knows? Jack has yet to stop and fill us in." Martin commented leaning back in his chair.

"Speak of the devil." Danny mumbled as Jack approached the table with a stack of papers in hand. "I know you all must be wondering why you're here on the weekend, so I'll get on with it.'' He dropped the papers in the center of the table. "Last night, five top priority assets within the US government went missing. We don't know exactly why they are so important, but Washington has nearly every agency looking for them: CIA, FBI, NSA, everyone. We've been asked to send some agents to CIA headquarters in Los Angeles to assist along with agents from the Dallas and Chicago offices." He pointed to the papers on the table. "That's who we're looking for. Danny, Sam, and Martin, you three are going to California while Vivian and I do what we can here."

The agents passed the papers around the table looking for anything helpful in the information. Jack walked away leaving them to discuss the case.

"These guys must be important for the CIA to ask for help." Samantha said scanning the pictures of the missing people.

"Maybe they're finally ready to admit that they can't hang with the FBI." Martin countered with a chuckle.

"I'm sure that's what it is." Vivian stood from the table. "I'm going to go check on the phone records."

"Your plane leaves in an hour from JFK." Jack said handing 3 tickets to Danny as he walked by.

"I'm going to go pack." Samantha grabbed her coat and left the office.

Martin and Danny grabbed their coats and followed her out.

_**Los Angeles.**_

"It has to be Sloane." Sydney Bristow said walking into the crowded rotunda.

"Syd.." Vaughn interrupted.

"Who else could kidnap five people without leaving any evidence behind?" She paused tucking an errant strand of hair behind her ear.

"I'm not saying it wasn't him, but we've got to go over every possible scenario."

"I know. I just feel like we aren't doing enough to find them."

"We have a briefing in ten, so go ahead and get all your flirting out of the way." Eric Weiss joked approaching the two agents. "At least try to be on time for this one. Okay guys?"

"Shut up, Weiss. We were late one time, and we didn't even miss anything."

The group made their way to the briefing room minutes later. As they made their way in they noticed more people in the room than usual.

Jack Bristow stood at the head of the table. "Now that everyone is here we'll get started." He paused as Weiss, Vaughn, and Sydney took their seats. "As I'm sure you all know, several people have gone missing within the US government." He pressed a button on the screen in front of him and pictures of the missing people appeared. "CIA Director Devlin, NSC Director Lindsey, Senators Lewis and Marshall, and FBI Assistant Director Kendall. We've called in FBI agents from New York, Chicago, and Dallas as well as NSC liaisons from DC. I hope you can all learn to work together because it's going to take all of us."

He stepped back from the table and began introducing the agents.

"Special Agents Spade, Taylor, and Fitzgerald are flying in from New York later today."

"Fitzgerald?" Agent Thompson from Dallas asked. "As in Deputy Director Fitzgerald's son?"

"You'll have to ask him that." Jack replied. "I don't worry with relations outside the office. If that's all the questions you have, then let's get to work."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm glad some of you added this to your story list I just with you would review too.. haha :) I'm going to update this as much as I can, but with school and everything I can't exactly keep a steady schedule.. anyway enough of me wasting time.. enjoy!! and PLEASE REVIEW **

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing to do with WAT or Alias.**

**Chapter 2:**

_**Saturday Evening. Los Angeles.**_

_**21 Hours Missing**_

"After seeing how beautiful California is, you two may never get me back to New York." Sam gaped admiring the scenery as they made their way from the airport to the hotel.

"I don't see you as a California girl." Martin said nudging her shoulder. "But I think the sunshine could make you a little more agreeable. Ouch!" He said after a well-deserved punch on his shoulder from Samantha.

"It looks like the CIA is giving us the four-star treatment." Danny commented as the cab pulled up in front of their temporary home.

After checking in at the front desk, the trio made their way to the suite to unpack and get settled.

The suite had been decorated with an ocean feel. Soft blues and whites covered the living area and the two bedrooms. The kitchenette was pale yellow with stainless steel appliances.

"Nice setup we got here." Danny observed falling back onto the sofa.

Sam walked into the main room from one of the two bedrooms."I guess you boys will be rooming together because I do not share. "

"I don't think so." Martin replied rummaging in the fridge.

"Paper, Rock, Scissors?" Danny suggested walking into the kitchenette. "Winner gets the other room, loser gets the couch."

Martin put his hands in front of him."You're going down, Taylor."

"I think not, Fitzgerald."

"This should be good." Sam smiled sitting to watch the mini competition unfold.

"Paper, Rock, Scissors." The two repeated in unison.

"Oh, what's that Martin? You'll be sleeping on the couch?" Danny mocked as Martin walked away in defeat.

"Shut up. I like it better in here anyway." He replied throwing his suitcase onto the coffee table and collapsing onto the couch.

"Poor Marty." Samantha said running a hand through his hair before disappearing into her room.

_If that happens every time I lose at something, I'll be sure to do it more often_.He thought to himself, still reeling from the feel of her hand in his hair.

Martin was pulled from his daydreams by a ringing phone. "Hello?"

"This is Agent Jack Bristow calling to inform you that a car will be at your hotel in half an hour for this afternoon's briefing."

"Ok. Thank you, sir." Martin replied before hearing the line go dead. "Guys! A car will be here in half an hour to take us to our first briefing." He looked around the empty room, noticing for the first time that both Sam and Danny had gone to their respective rooms. "Hey?! Did you hear me?" He stood from his 'bed' and went to Samantha's door first. Knocking softly and receiving no reply, he pushed the door ajar and looked around the room. She was laying face down on the bed, asleep.

"Sam?" He called softly trying and failing to wake her. He walked over to the bed and sat gently on the edge. Before he could stop himself, he reached out and ran a hand through her hair and down her back. He felt her begin to rouse from her sleep and saw her eyes flutter open, but he made no attempt at removing his hand from its place on her lower back. "Hi." He said with the smile he reserved especially for her.

"Hey." She smiled widely at him. She sat up on the bed and slung her legs around so that she sat next to Martin.

They sat there for what seemed like forever before Martin broke the comfortable silence. "Sorry to wake you, but a car is coming to take us to a briefing."

"Okay, I guess I should get changed then." She said rummaging through her suitcase.

Martin sat on the bed watching her every move. He was so caught up in her that he didn't realize she was waiting on him to leave so she could change. "Oh! I guess I'll get out of here so you can.. yeah." He stood and quickly walked out of her room.

She let out a small laugh as he left the room. She'd noticed his staring more than once lately and frankly, she was flattered. Martin Fitzgerald was one man she hoped would never get tired of staring at her.

Martin walked back into the main room nearly running over Danny in the process. "Woah there, loverboy. What were you doing in there?" He said with a smirk.

"Nothing." Martin stammered. "I was just waking Samantha for the briefing. Did you hear me say that earlier?" He said changing the subject.

"Yeah. I heard you. Why don't you just tell her you like her?"

"Danny, we've had this conversation. She doesn't feel that way about me, and I'm not exactly a big fan of rejection."

"She likes you, Martin. You should go for it."

Their conversation ended as Sam entered the room. "Don't think this is over, Fitz." Danny whispered walking to answer the ringing telephone.

"Hello?"

"Sir, there is a car waiting out front for you." The desk clerk replied.

"Thank you. We'll be right down." He said hanging up the phone. "Car's here. Let's get going."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, so don't sue me.**

**Chapter 3:**

_**Saturday Night. Los Angeles.**_

_**23 Hours Missing.**_

The three agents climbed into the black SUV that was waiting outside. "If this doesn't scream 'government issue', what does?" Martin whispered in Samantha's ear as they rode to the CIA joint task force center in downtown Los Angeles.

"Maybe a minivan would be less noticeable." She replied with a smile.

Their eyes connected and for a minute, she felt a strong urge to kiss him. _Get a grip, Sam. Now is not the time. _She thought to herself breaking the contact and looking outside.

Martin looked at Danny in the seat behind them. Danny wore his usual cocky grin as if to say_ "I told you so." _Martin turned back around quickly. _Maybe Danny is right._ He thought. _Maybe I should tell her how I feel. No, now is not the time. We've got a case to focus on._

The SUV pulled into a dimly lit parking garage minutes later, and they were led through a series of checkpoints. They were then led to the rotunda where they met the infamous Jack Bristow. He was talking quietly with 2 other people, so they stood off to the side, observing the working environment they had been thrust into.

"You must be the agents from New York." He said approaching them with the other agents close behind. "I'm Jack Bristow, and I'll be leading the investigation here. We will fill you in at the briefing." He walked away leaving the younger agents behind.

"I'm Michael Vaughn and this is Sydney Bristow." The man said extending his hand to Danny, Martin, and Samantha.

"Danny Taylor, Martin Fitzgerald, and Samantha Spade." Danny replied, introducing the three of them.

"It's nice to meet you." He said leading them through the rotunda. "We've heard good things about the three of you."

"Likewise." Martin replied. "You two are kind of celebrities in the world of espionage, from what I've heard." He laughed.

"Not exactly. But thanks anyway." Sydney said with a smile.

Samantha didn't know why, but she couldn't help but feel a tinge of jealousy at Martin and Sydney's interaction.

"Do you know her?" Samantha asked Martin as the conversation died down.

"Why? You jealous?" He said with a smile. At Samantha's silence he continued. "Yeah I know her from high school. Our dad's worked together in D.C. for a while and we went to school together."

"Oh. That's nice." She said as they made their way into the briefing room.

"Yeah. I think you'll like her when you get to know her. She's a lot like you."

"Oh really? How's that?" She asked sitting between Martin and Danny. The briefing room had a long table with chairs on each side and monitors set up in front of each chair.

"Well, you're both stubborn, you always think your way is the right way, your passionate about your work, and you're beautiful." He said smiling at her. She couldn't help but smile back.

"I don't know if those are things I should be proud of or not." She said turning to see Danny flirting with another agent with long brown hair and dark brown eyes. "Doesn't look like he's getting very far does it?" She whispered to Martin pointing to the pair beside them.

"Sure doesn't."

Meanwhile, Vaughn and Sydney were seated across the table discussing similar subjects.

"I haven't heard this much gossip since we started working together." Sydney laughed looking around the room full of agents.

"I know. Not to be the annoying, jealous boyfriend type, but do you know Agent Fitzgerald?" Vaughn asked.

"We went to high school together while my dad was working in Washington D.C." She said glancing at Martin who seemed to be in deep conversation with Agent Spade. "We actually dated for a little while before my dad got transferred out here."

"Oh."

"Vaughn, there is no need for you to be jealous or anything. It was a long time ago." She said reaching for his hand underneath the table.

"I know. I guess it's just the typical guy reaction." He smiled up at her. "Besides, I don't think you'd have a chance anyway." He nodded towards Martin and Samantha. "He seems pretty caught up in someone else."

"It sure looks that way." She laughed. "And here I was beginning to think we were the only inter-office couple."

"Looks like Nadia is getting some attention from more than one agent in here too."

Just then, Jack made his way into the briefing room instantly silencing the agents' conversations.

"As you all know 5 people have gone missing within the U.S. Government. We aren't quite sure why they were taken, so we've brought in a Missing Person's team from New York. The teams from Chicago and Dallas specialize in International Affairs and will be working on exactly that. If they were taken by a foreign group we want to know who and why. Agents working in this office will do the majority of our covert ops. The federal government has everything at our disposal. For those of you from the FBI, this will be a little bit different. We aren't dealing with subpoenas or search warrants. If you need something, we'll get it, no questions asked." Jack paused to let this influx of information sink in. "Any questions?" He was met with silence. "Let's get to work people."

The agents filed out of the room to begin their designated tasks. Vaughn caught up with Sam, Danny, and Martin and led them to an area that had been set aside for them.

"Here's where you will be working. We thought you might need a little more space than just a desk." Vaughn laughed.

"Thanks, Agent Vaughn." Martin said shaking his hand. "Could we get a list of the missing people's recent activity to see if there is any sort of connection between them." He asked looking at the empty table before them.

"Sure and feel free to just call me Vaughn, everyone else does. Anything else you need?" He asked looking between the agents.

"We'll need their itineraries, credit card and phone records, and anything else you have." Samantha said sitting down at the small round table.

"I'll get that right to you." Vaughn left the table to collect the requested items. He ran into Sydney on the way back to the Missing Person's team.

"Do you need me to do anything?" She asked looking through the items he was holding.

"Not right now. I'm just taking this stuff to the MPU."

"Oh. I feel so useless just sitting around. I wish there was something I could do." She said handing him back the files.

"I'm sure something will come up sooner or later, and you'll be wishing you had nothing to do." He said smiling.

"You're probably right." She turned, walking back to her desk.

After a full day's work, they had yet to find anything helpful, and unfortunately, neither had any of the other agents.

"I guess it's time to call it a night." Danny said standing from his chair and stretching his aching back. "Almost everyone else left and hour ago."

"I just feel like we're overlooking something." Sam said flipping through the files. "We have to be."

"Come on, Sam. Danny's right for once. We need to get out of here and get some sleep. We'll figure something out tomorrow." Martin agreed rubbing his hand along her shoulders. "C'mon. Let's go."

"Okay. " The three of them left the rotunda on the way to the car that had been left for them to use. In the parking garage they noticed Sydney and Vaughn laughing and talking with 2 other agents from the briefing room. Vaughn saw them approaching and walked over to them.

"We were going to go out to eat at a place nearby if you guys want to come." He said politely.

The three of them looked at each other until Danny spoke up. "Sure. We'll follow you there."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any of this.. I wish I did, but unfortunately all I have is my computer and my imagination. :)**

**A/N: ****This is kind of a slow chapter and I don't like it all that much but it fits I guess. Anyway R&R please. Feedback is appreciated. **

**Chapter 4:**

They arrived at a trendy restaurant downtown 20 minutes later and met up with Sydney, Vaughn, and the two other agents from the parking garage.

Samantha and Martin fell in step beside one another, a good distance behind the other 5. "It's been a long day, huh?" He asked slipping his hands into his coat pockets.

"Yeah. It sure has." She paused running a hand through her hair. "I just hope we didn't come all the way out here for nothing."

"We'll find 'em, Sam."

"How can you be so sure?" She laughed.

"Because... we won't stop until we do." He paused throwing an arm around her shoulder. "And if we don't, we'll probably be out of a job, so we might as well stay positive." He laughed.

"Thanks, Martin. That makes me feel a lot better."

They walked into the restaurant and sat at a table near the window.

"This is a really nice place." Martin commented looking around the restaurant.

"I'm glad you like it." Sydney smiled. "Francie owns it. Do you remember her?" She asked him from across the table.

"How could I forget? She made my life miserable." He chuckled.

Danny's ears perked up hearing that, so he turned his attention to Sydney and Martin. Do tell. I need some more ammunition for good ole Marty."

"Oh no." Martin buried his head in his hands.

"It can't be _that_ bad." Samantha added, patting him playfully on the head.

"Yes, it can." He groaned.

"Well, get over it because you know I'm going to tell the story anyway." Sydney joked.

"Ok, ok. What happened?" Danny asked leaning on the table.

"It was sophomore year in high school." Sydney started.

"Tell me when it's over." Martin whispered softly to Samantha before hiding his face behind her.

"I guess I had been at Jefferson for a little over a year when I noticed this guy following me around a lot." She paused. "He offered to carry my books, opened doors, all kinds of stuff like that. I never really thought too much about it until he asked me to the prom. Obviously it was a big shock to me because I didn't even know the guy's name."

"It was Martin was't it?!" Danny interrupted.

Martin groaned from behind Samantha but didn't bother to move from his hiding place.

"It was none other than Martin Fitzgerald. I didn't have a date so I couldn't exactly use that as an excuse and he looked so nervous that I agreed." She continued. As she was telling the story, Francie appeared from the kitchen and joined the group. She didn't notice him cowering behind Samantha.

"What brought this up? Is Martin coming into town or something?" Francie asked with a smile. "I haven't seen him in years."

"Actually, he's already here." Samantha pointed out, leaning over to give her a glimpse of Martin's face.

"Well, hello there Sunshine." Francie laughed. "Time has definitely been good to you." She added, looking him up and down.

"What does that mean?" Samantha asked Martin, seeing a blush rise onto his face.

"I was kind of in my awkward growing years." He managed to squeak out.

"Kind of awkward?!" Francie squealed. "Girl, he had braces, wide frame glasses, the works. He really was sweet though and followed Syd around like a puppy. It was so cute." She grinned.

"Don't remind me." He returned to his place behind Samantha.

"Well, well. Who would've known that pretty-boy was an ugly duckling growing up?" Danny chimed in with a smirk.

"In his defense, the next year he was definitely much more to look at. The braces were gone, he got contacts, and he muscled up over the summer." Sydney said. "That's when we started dating."

"It's ok, man." Vaughn added. "We all have our moments, right?"

"I'm just glad I grew out of it." Martin chuckled, reemerging from behind Sam. "After that, the girls just couldn't keep their hands off of me." He smirked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Samantha laughed.

Their food arrived, ending the talk of Martin's awkward phase, much to his relief. Sydney and Vaughn made small talk with Francie and another agent, Weiss. Danny continued flirting with the dark haired woman, Nadia, from the briefing room, and Martin and Samantha talked quietly with one another.

"Taylor doesn't exactly sound Cuban." Nadia commented. "Why did you change it?"

"Well, I found it much easier to make a name for myself, no pun intended, when I didn't have all my father and brother's mistakes tied to me. It sounds like a bad excuse, but when I decided to join the Bureau, I just felt like I needed a fresh start." He took a drink of his water and turned his attention back to her. "I can't exactly place your accent. Where are you from originally?" He asked.

"Argentina." She replied.

"How did you end up in L.A., if you don't mind my asking?"

"It's kind of a crazy story." She admitted pushing some hair behind her ear.

"Now I'm intrigued." Danny said grinning.

"I was in a mental hospital." She paused seeing his jaw drop slightly. "I was undercover. I'm not really a mental patient." She laughed. "Anyway, Sydney was on a mission looking for a woman under an alias and that woman turned out to be me. A few days later, we figured out that we were sisters."

"You didn't know you were sisters?" He asked, struggling to wrap his head around Nadia's story.

"No. All these years I was an orphan. Our mom is very secretive when she wants to be."

"Wow, and I thought my life was messed up." Danny laughed.

"Sorry to disappoint you." She laughed.

Vaughn leaned over to Sydney. "I think we may have underestimated Agent Taylor's charms on your sister."

"I think you may be right. She does seem interested in him, for now at least." She agreed, grinning at him. ''

"What are you two over there whispering about?" Weiss asked, jumping into the conversation. "Friends don't make secrets and secrets don't make friends, you know." He added, snapping his fingers between them. He looked across the table to Samantha and Martin, seeing as they were the only people who seemed to be paying him any attention.

"So, what do you think of the West coast?" He asked them.

"Well, considering we've only seen the road from the airport to the hotel..." Martin laughed.

"I'm hoping we get some time when this is all finished up to take in the sights." Samantha commented.

"If you need a tour guide, I'd be glad to show you around. I don't know how much help I'd be though since I rarely see anything outside of work." He chuckled.

"I know what you mean." Martin said. "For once, I'd like to just take a walk through Central Park instead of just driving by it everyday."

"It's getting kind of late, guys." Sydney yawned. "We should probably get going. We've got a busy day ahead of us."

The group paid for their meals and left the restaurant. They said their goodbyes, heading to their respective vehicles. Danny, Sam, and Martin arrived at the hotel a short while later, went straight to their rooms (or couch for Martin), and to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything. Boy, I wish.**

**A/N: Not much happens in this chapter, but then again... a lot happens in it.. lol :P It's long overdue (sorry about that) because school is a real pain in my rear lately. Anyway, hope you like it. Read and Review please :) :)**

**Chapter 5**

_Monday afternoon. 65 Hours Missing._

_Los Angeles. JTF Center._

"I think I might have something." Samantha said walking towards Danny and Martin. "Three weeks before being kidnapped, all 5 of our MP's were seen in Washington D.C." She took a seat between the two and opened one of the files she was carrying.

"They work for the government. How is that anything unusual?" Martin asked turning to look at her."

"Well, that's what I thought at first, too, but then I noticed that one weekend out of every month they each had 'personal business' to attend to in D.C." She leaned forward in her seat. "Only the 2 senators were there regularly. The other 3 only went to D.C. one weekend out of every month."

"So, what, they're having secret meetings once a month?" Danny asked looking over the file.

"Maybe. It wouldn't be the first time." She answered.

Martin stood from the table, grabbing the file from Danny. "We need to show this to Jack."

"Is it just me, or is it weird to call someone else Jack?" Danny said standing to add the meeting to the timeline.

"It's just you." Sam laughed.

Martin returned a few minutes later with Agent Vaughn.

"Good job, guys. Our tech guy, Marshall looked into the dates that all 5 were in Washington and he found some pretty heavy activity in the servers around the capitol. He hasn't pinpointed the exact location, but we're pretty sure that when he does we'll know if and where they were meeting. Hopefully we can pick them up on surveillance." Vaughn said approaching the team. "Also, he detected some withdrawals made from their accounts in the last hour. The money was routed through a bank in Geneva."

"So, what do you want us to do?" Danny asked as Sydney and Nadia joined the group.

"We're going to Switzerland." Sydney answered.

"We? As in..." Martin added looking around the group of agents.

"As in you three and us three." Nadia chimed in. "We're leaving in 2 hours."

"We'll see you in a couple of hours." Vaughn waved goodbye, leaving with Sydney and Nadia.

"Switzerland? This should be fun." Sam said dryly.

"Aww, c'mon, Sam. We're going on a clandestine mission for the CIA." Martin said excitedly.

"It'll be like Mission Impossible in real life." Danny added.

"You two are ridiculous." Samantha walked away, towards the parking garage. "Are you boys coming? Don't want to be late for our entry into the world of espionage do we?" She laughed.

"Keep that attitude up, Spade, and they'll make you stay here." Danny joked.

"Somehow, I don't think that would hurt my feelings too badly." She replied.

The three of them left the JTF center and went straight to the hotel to get ready to leave.

"Well I'm glad I didn't unpack my stuff." Martin said walking into the hotel suite.

"Lucky you. I've already put all my clothes in the closet." Samantha commented walking into her room. She threw her suitcase onto the bed, unzipping it to repack her things. She walked in the main room to see Martin taking a nap on the couch with his bag already packed. "Martin, you could do something besides convert oxygen into carbon dioxide." She slapped his feet which were propped up on the end of the sofa.

She noticed the corners of his mouth turn up slighty though he made no attempt to open his eyes. "C'mon Marty, I know you're awake." She teased. He remained still on the couch trying to hide the smile on his face. She sat on the edge of the couch beside, feeling him shift over so she would have more room. She leaned down over him so that her nose was nearly touching his.

He opened his eyes slowly, feeling her breath on his face. "Ok, so I'm not asleep." He groaned. "But I'm not getting off this couch."

"Pretty please, Marty?" She asked with the biggest smile she could muster.

"No, ma'am." He shut his eyes, very much aware of her breath still softly hitting his face. Before he knew what was happening he felt her lips touch his softly before pulling away. His blue eyes snapped open and instantly found her brown ones. She was biting her lip and quickly avoided his gaze. She stood up from the couch and walked into her room.

He stayed there, stunned, for what seemed like forever but was in reality, less than a minute. He stood from the couch and walked slowly to her room. "Sam?" He said quietly, pushing the door open. She was sitting on the end of the bed smiling widely at him. "What was that?" He asked, still of unsure of what to think about the kiss.

"I knew you'd get off that couch." She said with a laugh, her insides burning from the brief contact their lips had had. She had no idea why or how she'd worked up the courage to kiss him, but she did. And she didn't regret it. Now she was sure she felt more than friendship for Martin Fitzgerald. "Now, help me with my packing." She stood up and threw him a duffle bag.

He looked at her with a crooked grin on his face. "Thats not the why you did that." He finally managed to say, folding clothes and putting them into the bag. His heart was still pounding and he wondered if hers was too. "You just couldn't resist me any longer." He joked.

He was relieved when her laughter filled the room. They stopped what they were doing and stared silently at one another. "Something like that." Samantha replied, smiling slightly.

"You guys need to hurry up!" Danny exclaimed walking from his room. "We need to leave in 20 minutes if we want to be at the airport on time.

The two snapped from their staring contest and finished packing up Samantha's things.

"We're ready." Martin said walking from Samantha's room, carrying her bag on his shoulder.

"Finally." Danny muttered. "Took you two long enough. If I didn't know you two better, I would've thought you were getting a quickie in or something." He joked not noticing the blush rise on his friends' faces.

"Let's get going." Martin grabbed his bag and threw it over his shoulder as well before leading Danny and Samantha to the car.

_'This is going to be a long day'_ Martin thought, still reeling from the kiss with Samantha.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Alias or Without a Trace :(**

**A/N: I don't know if I ever said this or not but in this fic Martin and Sam never had their relationship. It's like mid-season 2 for the Without a Trace characters and season 4-ish for Alias characters, minus the whole APO thing. Sorry I didn't mention that sooner. And sorry for the lack of updates. In a week and a half I'll be out for Christmas break so hopefully I'll be better at updating. Keep your fingers crossed :).. anyway here it is...**

**Chapter 6:**

The team of agents boarded the plane a few hours later en route to Switzerland.

"Wow." Danny gaped looking around the spacious private jet. "Maybe we should consider getting jobs at the CIA." He added, smiling at Sam and Martin.

"Why do you say that?" Sydney questioned, taking a seat beside Vaughn.

"Because... look at this jet!" He exclaimed. "The FBI doesn't even get us first class."

"On our flight over, Sam was sitting beside the most annoying kid. I felt bad for her." Martin commented.

"Sure you did. If you'd felt bad enough, you would've traded seats with me." She laughed.

"Very true, Martin. You could've at least offered the lady your seat." Danny teased.

"You're one to talk. I didn't see you giving up your seat. Besides, I told her I'd share mine but she didn't go for it." He said with a laugh.

"As tempting an offer as that was..." Sam sat down two rows in front of Sydney and Vaughn.

Nadia sat on the opposite side of the plane, away from the conversation.

"I think that seat right over there is calling my name." Danny whispered to Martin before sitting beside Nadia to continue his flirting.

Martin stood at the front of the plane, debating on where to sit. Of course he wanted to sit beside Samantha, but he wasn't sure if she wanted him to. He walked to the seat in front of her and tossed his bag into the adjoined chair before plopping down beside her.

She was leaned against the window with her eyes shut, seemingly asleep.

"And what do you think you're doing?" He asked.

"Well, I was trying to take a nap before _somebody_ interrupted me." She answered, her eyes still shut.

"Oh really? Well I recall a _certain someone_ waking me from my nap earlier today, so it's only fair that you get woken up too." He said grinning. "Wake up, Sunshine. You know I'm not letting you sleep." He leaned closer to her face much like she had earlier. "C'mon, Sam. Lemme see those big brown eyes."

The corners of her lips twitched slightly, slowly growing into a smile.

"You really aren't going to let me sleep are you?" She asked finally opening her eyes, pleasantly surprised to find him staring at her.

"There they are." A smile covered his face reaching all the way to his eyes.

"Now, sir, what is so important that you must wake me form my beauty sleep?"

"Beauty sleep? No such thing."

"Is that so?" He nodded. "And what, pray tell, makes you the expert on beauty sleep, Agent Fitzgerald?" Sam asked sitting up in her seat.

"Well, some women may need beauty sleep, but you, Agent Spade, couldn't possible get any more beautiful than you already are."

"Yeah, yeah." She laughed. "Quite the charmer, aren't we?" She joked.

"I'm serious, Sam." Martin replied catching her gaze. "About earlier..." He started after a few seconds of silence.

"_Here it comes." _She thought. She should've known Martin wouldn't just forget about the kiss. She couldn't help but be flattered that he hadn't simply ignored it though. _"That has to be a good sign right?"_

"What about it?" She finally managed to ask.

"Well I---" He was cut off by the pilot's voice filling the cabin.

"Please buckle your seat belts and prepare for take off." The flight attendant went over the safety guidelines before being seated. The plane took off and they were soon able to remove their safety belts.

Samantha and Martin remained quiet during take off, both thinking of what to say when the conversation inevitably resumed.

"So, um, what were you saying?" Sam asked breaking the silence, her heart pounding in her chest. She didn't know why this was so important to her. It was _one kiss_. With _Martin_. Martin of all people. How could she possibly be nervous around him? Of course he was handome and sweet. And smart. And funny. And it was pretty obvious he'd had a crush on her for awhile. Now that she'd thought about it, she knew why she was nervous.

She had developed a bit of a crush on him as well.

"Sam?" He called softly, pulling her from her thoughts.

"Yeah? Sorry, I'm listening." She stuttered.

"Ok." He paused, looking into her eyes, a smile creeping onto his face. "I don't know what you meant by it, if you meant anything by it at all, but I liked it, I mean, of course I liked it, but I've wondered so long what it would be like to kiss you and today... today was better than I could've ever imagined." He continued to stare at her, his smile growing wider. "I know that sounds cheesy, Sam, but it's true. And, if you didn't feel anything and want to go on just as friends, that's fine. I'll have to live with that. But--- if you _did_ feel something, then... I would spend _every minute of every day_ trying to make you as happy as you make me." He looked nervously at her, his eyes never leaving hers.

She wanted so much to say everything Martin wanted to hear, but she couldn't make the words leave her mouth.

"Sam, please say something. Anything." He pleaded, beginning to look embarassed and a little heartbroken.

Still she couldn't force the words to leave her lips. He had literally stunned her into silence. She wanted the same thing he did, but her past mistakes crept into the back of her mind, holding back everything she wanted to say. Martin was a great guy, she knew that. But everything would eventually fall apart and she'd be left with her heart shattered all over again. She didn't think she could go through that again.

So she did the only thing she could think to do. She took his hand in her own and kissed the back of it softly. "I just need some time to think about it."

"Ok." He smiled. "I'll let you get some sleep." He stood from the seat.

"You don't have to move if you don't want to. I like the company."

If possible, he looked even happier. "Since I know you'd be just crushed if I moved now, I guess I'll stay here." He sighed jokingly.

"Oh you know what? I think I changed my mind." She laughed.

"Too late." He fell back beside her. "Now you'll never be rid of me."

Little did they know that the four other passengers were watching the exchange between them. Danny especially paid close attention, formulating how to get the two together.

"They're cute together." Nadia broke Danny from his staring. "How long have they been a couple?"

Danny laughed. "They aren't together, not _yet _anyway."

"Sounds like you've got a plan in the making." She added.

"You bet I do." He glanced back at Martin and Samantha, still talking and laughing quietly. "They'd be perfect for each other. I just have to make them realize that."

"What makes you think they haven't already?" Nadia questioned. "I think they deserve a little more credit from you, Taylor. Maybe they're just trying to remain professional."

"I'll choose not to take that 'professional' comment personally." He smirked.

"You do that." She smiled back.

"Enough Smarty talk." Danny focused on her.

"Smarty talk?"

"Sam and Marty... Smarty. Try to keep up, Agent Santos." He joked.

**Additional A/N: If anyone wants to volunteer to brainstorm with me or whatever that would be very much appreciated. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I don't own anything, I just use these shows for sheer entertainment. Please read and review...**

**Chapter 7:**

The team of agents arrived in Switzerland and went straight to a hotel for the night. They were staying at the hotel under aliases. Sydney and Vaughn were supposed newlyweds; Nadia, Samantha, and Martin were American tourists; and Danny was posing as a Spanish businessman. They arrived and separated into their 3 rooms respectively.

After getting settled, Danny pulled his cell phone from his pocket and text messaged Martin.

_How do you get to stay in a room with 2 hot chicks while I'm the lone businessman?_

Martin chuckled reading the message, catching the girls' attention.

"What are you laughing at?" Samantha asked walking towards him. He held his phone up. "Danny?"

"He wants to know why I get to stay with quote '2 hot chicks' while he's alone."

They laughed softly and resumed their unpacking, preparing for the next day's operation.

_That's what you get for flirting with everything that has breasts. You can't be trusted. :)_

He smiled to himself placing his phone on the night table. "So what are the sleeping arrangements for tonight?" He asked looking between the two women.

Nadia looked between the FBI agents, thinking of Danny's plan. "Sleeping arrangements? I thought you two would be sharing since you're together."

Sam blushed and turned her gaze to her shoes. "We aren't..."

"We're not together." Martin answered for her.

"Oh, you guys are just so close. Sorry, I didn't mean to assume." Nadia added rummaging through her things.

Samantha continued to look at her shoes while Martin shifted his eyes between the women. He studied Sam closely, trying read her reaction to Nadia's assumption. Was it fear? Embarrassment? Anger? He wasn't quite sure, but he hoped she was only embarrassed that people could see something more than friendship between them. She never had liked people knowing personal things about her.

"Sam and I can share this bed, and you can take the one by the window." Nadia said after a lengthy silence.

"Speaking of bed's, I'm pretty beat. I think I'll go ahead and get to sleep." Martin commented, walking into the bathroom to change into his pajamas. He returned minutes later wearing a t-shirt and pajama pants covered in ducks.

Nadia slipped into the bathroom behind Martin, shutting the door and turning on the shower. He noticed that Samantha, too, had changed while he'd been in the bathroom. She donned a pair of plaid boxers and a black tank top.

"Well aren't you cute." She chuckled, gesturing to Martin's pants.

He looked down grinning. "A birthday gift from my cousin, Jamie." He laughed, climbing into bed.

Samantha followed suit, lying on the side of the bed facing Martin.

"So tell me," He rolled onto his side to face her. "What were you thinking about Nadia's comments earlier?"

She laid on her side, meeting his gaze with a smile. "What's it to you, Ducky?" She laughed softly.

"I'm just curious, I guess."

"I was kind of embarassed. I just couldn't help but wonder how many other people think we're a couple." She answered quietly.

"Would it be a bad thing if they did?" He asked honestly, searching her face in the dim light of the room.

"Not if were actually were a couple." She replied. "We've got to get up early tomorrow. We should get to sleep."

"Yeah, goodnight Sam." He turned the light off on the night stand and settled further under the covers.

"Night, Martin."

The next morning the team of agents got in position and prepared for the op. It went off without a hitch and they gathered the information they had come for. They went by the hotel to pack before boarding their flight back to L.A.

They arrived in California late that night and went straight home without so much as stepping foot into CIA headquarters.

Danny, Martin, and Samantha entered their hotel room and collapsed onto the couch.

"I'm so tired." Danny groaned. "I think I could sleep for days."

"Me too." Samantha added.

"Me three." Martin laughed. "So get off my bed so I can get some shut eye."

Danny stood up slowly and made his way to his room. "I'll see you guys in the morning. Goodnight." He slipped into his room and shut the door behind him.

"Ok, chick. Time for you to vacate my bedroom." Martin joked.

"You're kicking a woman out of your bed, Marty?" Samantha feighned a gasp. "I thought you were quite the ladies man?"

"Ladies Man? Not quite." He chuckled. "And just for the record, I'd never kick you out of my bed."

"Martin!" She laughed, standing from the couch. "I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight." She walked into her room leaving the door slightly ajar.

"Goodnight, Sam." Martin called after her, settling down onto the couch. After that conversation he just knew his dreams would be centered around the all-to-familiar blonde.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: ****Another update already!! Am I awesome or what?? haha.. anyway I'm glad yall are enjoying this. I know it seems like im kind of just writing myself into a whole here but I do actually have an idea of where this is going to just stick with me yall. Anyway on with the update!! Read and Review please... I'll love you forever :)**

**Chapter 8:**

_6 Days Missing_

The following morning the rotunda was bustling with activity when Samantha, Danny, and Martin arrived. Looking around, Martin noticed Sydney and Vaughn surrounded by Jack and several other upper-level agents.

"I wonder what's going on over there." Danny stood on his tip toes, attempting to eavesdrop over the sea of people.

Moments later the group dispersed, Sydney and Vaughn heading towards the group of awaiting FBI agents.

"What was that about?" Danny asked once they were in earshot.

"We were going over some details from Switzerland. Nothing too major." Vaughn replied. "You guys did a great job out there by the way."

"Yeah, right. You and Syd had the hard jobs, we just had to stand there." Martin laughed. "But thanks for the confidence boost."

"I do what I can. Syd can make us all feel useless sometimes."

"Yeah, yeah." Sydney added. "On that note, I'm going to find Nadia and see what she found in the information we pulled this morning."

"We should get to work, too." Samantha said in her 'no-nonsense- tone before walking away as well.

"Duty calls." Martin groaned leaving Vaughn and Danny behind.

"You want to grab a coffee?" Vaughn asked the remaining FBI agent.

"Sure. I love a good reason to procrastinate." He joked walking towards the breakroom with Vaughn.

"They make such a cute couple." Martin grinned, watching the two men walk out together.

Samantha laughed. "I'm going to tell him you said that."

"Like it would matter. He's made plenty of gay jokes at my expense." He sat down at the table, digging through the files Sam had strewn across it.

"Very true. I do recall a certain 'pretty-boy' comment he made while you were in the field with Jack last week." She smirked.

"Pretty-boy?"

"Well, you were wearing that salmon colored shirt again."

"I happen to like that shirt." Martin announced leaning back in his chair.

"Trust me. We all know you like it." She stifled a laugh.

"Ok, I guess I'll be burning that once I get back home."

"Don't be silly Martin. I was just teasing. I think you look good in it." Sam said making notes on the paper in front of her.

Martin pulled the pen from her hand, forcing her to look up at him. His eyes were brighter than she could remember seeing them in a long time and his smile reached from ear to ear, revealing his dimples.

"I look good in it, huh?" He asked.

"Don't let it go to your head, pretty-boy. I was trying to keep you from ruining a perfectly good shirt." She replied.

"Admit it, Sam. You think I'm sexy in the salmon shirt." Martin smirked watching her squirm.

"If you don't shut it, Martin, I'm going to strangle you with the salmon shirt."

"Someone's a little testy this morning."

"Give me my pen back." She said snatching it from his hand and getting back to reading her files.

"Yes, ma'am." He turned around in his chair getting to work as well.

Danny returned from his coffee break a while later but was distracted by Samantha and Martin's hushed laughter and coversation. "Ok, what's with you two today?" He asked, spinning around in his chair to face the pair.

"What do you mean? Nothing is 'with' us." Martin said.

"Yes, there is." Danny added. "First, you couldn't stop laughing when I got back earlier. Second, you've been whispering and giggling for the past 20 minutes. It's a little hard to focus when all I can hear is the two of you flirting like teenagers."

"We were _not_ flirting." Sam blushed.

"Sure, Sam. Whatever you say. Why don't you guys do us all a favor and go pick up some lunch or something because I know for a fact a page hasn't been turned over there since I got back."

"Sounds like a plan to me." Martin shut the file in front of him and stood from his chair. "Shall we, madam?" He asked Samantha with an outstretched hand.

"We shall, good sir." She took his hand, standing too.

Danny smirked noticing the exchange between them.

They dropped each other's hands, pulling on their coats. "What do you want to eat?" Samantha asked pulling the hair from the back of her coat.

"Where are you going?" He asked turning to watch them. They stood close but not touching, though in any other environment, he would imagine Martin's arm thrown over Sam's shoulder with her arm weaved around his waist. The thought made him smile. _If only they would realize how perfect they are for each other._ He mused.

"We saw a little sandwich shop on the way in. We were thinking of going there." Martin answered

_We._ Danny couldn't help but notice how often they had been using the term lately.

"I'll have a roast beef sandwich then with extra mustard." He turned back to his desk, stomach growling. "Be quick about it. I'm hungry."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's go." Sam tugged on Martin's sleeve. "Let's see if anyone else needs anything."

They talked to Nadia, Sydney, Vaughn, and Weiss, taking their orders and making their way outside.

"Is it just me, or do you feel like the rookie all over again?" Martin asked with a chuckle as he and Sam walked slowly along the uncharacteristically empty sidewalk.

"Well, I was put with Viv and Jack straight out of Quantico, so I can't really complain on that front." Sam commented looking up at him. "I'm guessing you didn't have it as easy as I did."

"Far from it." He paused. "I think when they found out I was Victor Fitzgerald's son they decided to make my career at the Bureau a living hell."

"Go on." Samantha prodded.

"My SAC was this 60 year old relic. He had the wavy, slicked-back, all business hairdo, the thick-rimmed glasses, and smoked a pipe. From day one, all he would call me was 'boy'. When I was transferred to White Collar the next year, I couldn't have been happier. I seriously reconsidered my joining the FBI after that."

"Poor, mistreated, Marty." She replied sarcastically. "How did you ever survive?"

"I was transferred to a Missing Persons Unit in New York and I met this chick. She is just.. awesome. She's smart, funny, beautiful, and really dedicated. She really kept me going you know?"

"Oh really? Have I ever met this woman?" She asked smiling.

"As a matter of fact, you have." He paused. "It's Vivian."

"Martin!" She gaped, slapping him on the shoulder.

"Kidding." He explained pulling away from her. "You know you're my one and only, Sam." He added batting his eyelashes at her playfully.

"Uh huh. Don't try to butter me up now, mister."

"How dare you accuse me of such?" He laughed. "Here we are." He pulled the door to the deli open, holding it open for Samantha to enter. They placed their order and sat patiently by the counter for it to be prepared.

"I wonder when we'll finally get a break in this case." She pondered a while later, looking out the window. "I feel like we're just wasting time."

"We'll get them, Sam." He said softly.

"How do you do that?" She countered just as softly.

"Do what?" He creased his brow, confusion etched across his face.

She took a minute to study him carefully, looking from his wayward hair to his blue eyes. "Calm me down by saying something so simple." She answered.

He smiled at her reply. "Because... I know you."

"There you go again." She laughed. "You're a man of few words, Fitzgerald."

"Hardly."

He laughed along with her, grabbing their order off the counter. They paid the bill and made their way back to the rotunda. Walking into CIA headquarters they noticed a significant drop in activity.

"We leave and the whole place falls apart." Martin joked.

"Sure looks that way."

They passed out everyone's lunch before sitting down to eat their own. "It's about time!" Danny groaned as the sat his sandwich down in the middle of the table. "I thought you two had ditched me for a while there."

"Keep your panties on, Taylor." Martin sat down tearing into his lunch.

"Manage to get any work done while we were gone?" Sam asked glancing over at Danny's desk.

"More than I would've if you guys had still been here flirting my ears off."

"So in other words, all you did was stare at Nadia." She retorted.

"Pretty much." He chuckled. "But it was much easier without you giggling and whispering behind me."

"That's what I thought."

"We knew you wouldn't get anything accomplished alone. You're too easily distracted by the opposite sex." Martin added, grinning.

"And you aren't?" Danny smirked, shifting his eyes between Martin and Samantha.

"No. I'm not." He answered firmly before focusing on his sandwich.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, buddy."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything... boo hoo**

**A/N: ****this is a freakishly long chapter in my opinion so that should be good for yall. Hope you like it.. I'm pretty sure you will :) this chapter is dedicated to all my faithful reviewers.. you guys rock. **

**Chapter 9:**

Despite their best efforts, the team had been unable to locate the MP's, so they remained in California during the holiday season. None of the agents pretended to be happy about the prospect of spending their Christmas indoors pushing paper; however, the generous bonuses they all received for their hard work helped make the situation slightly more favorable.

Many of the assorted agents were seated around a conference table in sections depending on what region they hailed from. Russell was from Chicago and had promptly labeled the groups accordingly. Texas agents were known collectively as the President's kinfolk, Chicago agents were referred to as Chi-towners, New York was the Big Apple section, and D.C. included the members of the nonstate. Needless to say, Russell was the clown of the group.

After a while of going over the information that had been collected, they began discussing what they were missing out on at their respective homes.

Jay, the epitome of a Southern gentleman, was from Dallas. His brother had been stationed in Iraq for several months and was coming home Christmas day.

Rebecca was an Asian-American woman who had a fiance in Chicago she was desperate to spend the holidays with.

As each person rattled off details of who and what they missed, Samantha realized that she didn't have anything she missed in New York. She didn't miss her family, they rarely spoke. She didn't have a significant other at the moment who missed her. Had she been in New York, she would've volunteered to be on call over the holidays. She didn't have anything better to do. In that moment, she realized how truly alone she was.

"What about the rest of you Yank's?" Jay asked, his voice thick with a Southern drawl. The table of agents turned towards 'the Big Apple' section.

"What about us?" Danny countered.

"What would ya'll be doing if you weren't stuck on the West Coast?" Travis, also from Dallas, replied.

"Well" Danny began, "I'd probably be at my brother's house watching _It's a Wonderful Life _over and over again. I don't know why, but my nephew loves that movie. After he fell asleep, I'd put the cookies and milk out for Santa and be on my merry way." He finished.

Nadia, Sydney, and Vaughn had joined the group somewhere in the middle of everyone's stories.

"It sounds like you're really close with him." Rebecca commented.

"I am. I love that kid like he was my own." He admitted. "Anyway, how about you Marty?"

"My family usually goes upstate to this cabin we have. And when I say family, I mean the whole family: aunts, uncles, cousins. At midnight on Christmas Eve, we all pile into the den and my dad reads _The Night Before Christmas. A_fter that, everyone opens one of their presents. That's about it really. Nothing too exciting."

"That sounds like a lot of fun." Natalie a blue-eyed blonde from D.C. added with a flirty tone that Sam couldn't help but notice. "I wish my family had a tradition like that." She grinned at Martin.

"Excuse me." Samantha said, standing from her seat and making a quick exit. Natalie had really struck a nerve in her. She stood in a dimly lit hallway, away from the center of activity. A few minutes later she heard footsteps approaching, but she kept her gaze on her shoes, hoping the person would leave her be.

"I wondered where you disappeared to." She lifted her head slowly to find Martin leaning a shoulder against the wall, facing her. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Sam answered.

"C'mon, Sam, we both know that's not true." He replied.

"If you came out here to fight with me, Martin, I'll go ahead and tell you I'm not in the mood." She snapped.

"I'm not trying to pick a fight. I just want to know what's going on in that head of yours." He smiled, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear, seemingly unfazed by her remark.

"I don't know." She paused, looking anywhere but his eyes. She could lie better if he wasn't staring at her. Sometimes when he looked at her, she thought he could really see her, see past the walls she had so carefully constructed. "I'm just ready to go home."

He cupped her face gently, forcing her to look at him. "Is it Natalie?" He questioned.

"Yes," she confessed, "I know it's stupid but she just... rubs me the wrong way."

"Why?" Martin asked, rubbing his thumb over her cheek, keeping his eyes locked hers.

"Because she's flirting with you." Sam answered. "You must think I'm crazy." She blushed, finally pulling her eyes away from his. "It's not like we're even dating or anything so I have no idea why I'm getting so wound up about it. You're a single guy, free to date who you want."

Martin stood quietly, continuing to run his fingers along her cheek and jaw.

"Sam, look at me." He responded after a few moments of silence. Reluctantly, she turned to face him. "Technically, I may be a single man, but there is only one woman I want to be with." He added with more sincerity than she could believe.

"Really?" She asked timidly, a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth.

"Yes, really. Why would you even ask such a question?" He smiled. "This is going to sound very high school but I'm going to ask you anyway." She nodded, willing him to go on. "Samantha Spade, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

_Back inside the conference room_

"Where do you think they went?" Sydney asked after Samantha and Martin had been gone for several minutes.

"Flirting corner definitely." Vaughn grinned, reaching for her hand underneath the table.

"I don't know. She looked pretty upset." Jay answered. "Most likely a lover's spat."

"Yeah, did you see the way he ran out after her?" Russell responded. "There's definitely something more than a work relationship there."

"No way." Natalie spat. "They are so wrong for each other." She rolled her eyes.

"You're just jealous because you like ole boy and he ain't givin' you the time of day." Jay joked.

"I agree, Cowboy. She's green with envy as we speak." Rebecca quipped.

"Danny," Travis called "You work with them. What do you think?"

"I think with those two there are millions of possibilities."

"What does that mean?" Travis asked, his brow furrowing in confusion. "Are they together or not? Because if not, I would definitely ask Samantha out."

"They aren't together per se, but I don't think you'd have a chance with her." Danny responded.

"Why not?" He countered.

"Because obviously she has a thing for Martin." Rebecca answered as if she had known them all along.

"How do you know? You've been around them all of what, 5 minutes?"

"Women know these things." Rebecca commented. "If looks could kill, Natalie would've been dead the minute she looked Martin's way. Samantha was fuming."

"Well, I don't know what they are at this moment, but I think they would have beautiful children." Russell joked.

"I think they'd make a good couple. They obviously have feelings for each other." Nadia chimed in.

"Yeah, I hardly ever see one without the other." Sydney said. "They remind me of Vaughn and I before we started dating."

"Can we change the subject now." Natalie groaned. "I don't care to talk about this anymore."

"You would if it was you instead of Samantha." Rebecca said under her breath.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Natalie gaped.

"It means that you're just mad you ain't the office hottie anymore." Jay explained with a grin.

"I'm going to lunch." Natalie jumped up from her seat, nearly running from the room.

The entire room errupted into laughter. "That was fun." Jay said between laughs.

"It was definitely entertaining." Danny chuckled.

_Hallway_

"You're right." Samantha replied. "That did sound very high school." Martin felt his heart jump as laughter escaped her lips.

"In all fairness, I did warn you." He chuckled.

"Yes you did." The laughter died down before Martin took a step closer to her, running a hand over the back of his neck.

"You still haven't answered my question." He said softly.

"Which one would that be?" She asked, feigning ignorance.

"Will you be the mother of my children?" He responded, the smile growing across his face.

"Martin!" She slapped his shoulder playfully.

"Violence is not the answer, Sam." He said grabbing her hand. A comfortable silence overtook them as they stood in the hallway, fingers entertwined.

Samantha dropped his hand and snaked her hands behind his neck, running her fingers through the soft hairs at the nape of his neck. She couldn't be positive but she thought she felt him shiver slightly under her touch, causing her to smile widely and her heart to flutter. He gently placed his hands on her hips, absentmindedly tracing his thumbs in soft circles across her abdomen.

"I would love to be your girlfriend." She admitted watching his dimples emerge as a smile spread across his face.

"Really?" He asked, pulling her closer to him.

"Yes, really. Why would you ask such a question?" She mocked.

"To make sure I'm not imagining things." He laughed.

"No such luck." She joked.

He leaned down slowly, kissing her lips softly before pulling away. "I've wanted to do that for so long."

"Kiss me in the middle of the CIA rotunda?" She asked sarcastically.

"Kiss you period." He replied.

"Good answer." She smiled capturing his lips with her own.

"I thought you'd like that." He mumbled between kisses.

"Not you two, too!" Weiss' voice said, pulling them from their embrace.

They jumped back from one another, blushing furiously. "Sorry we didn't know anyone was there." Martin choked out.

"I didn't mean to snoop, but I was looking for Syd and Vaughn and this is their usual hangout." He replied. "By the way, Rico Suave was looking for you." He said over his shoulder as he walked back into the rotunda.

"Rico Suave?" Samantha questioned after he left.

"I think he's referring to Danny." Martin laughed. "Enough about him. Where were we?" He ran a hand through her hair before resting it on her lower back.

"I think we better hold off on that until we leave. I don't want to be the subject of the office's gossip today." She said, her hands moving up and down his arms.

"Ok." He replied, slumping his shoulders and poking his bottom lip out.

"Don't even try it, mister." She poked him in the chest. "We should get back in there before they think we've gone missing as well."

"Yeah, I guess so."

She started to walk away when Martin grabbed her wrist pulling her back to him.

"Martin!" Sam yelped, instantly silenced by his lips on hers. They pulled back gasping for air several moments later with grins covering both their faces. "What was that for?" She giggled.

"I knew I wouldn't get to do that again for a while, so I figured I better get something to hold me over for the next couple hours." He smiled, tracing her swollen lips.

They headed back to the conference room, his hand on her lower back. As they walked back into the room everyone got quiet, studying their every move.

"So, what have you guys been up to?" Danny smirked.

"Nothing." They answered simultaneously, grinning at each other.

"Yeah, right." Jay added. "We'll figure it out sooner or later."

"I don't know why you're giving us the third degree. We were just talking." Martin said sitting beside Samantha.

"Well, it must've been intense because you smudged your lipstick, Marty." Russell commented with a smile. Martin dropped his head in embarrassment as a blush spread across Samantha's face. It was then she remembered she hadn't worn lipstick today, only a light coat of lip gloss. Russell was trying to push their buttons. She looked at him with a smile.

"No, his lips have a natural pink color." She replied calmly, subtly patting Martin's leg under the table, attempting to calm him down.

Russell continued to smirk, knowing he'd lost this round.

"I'm hungry." Sam continued. "Anyone want anything to eat?"

For the first time that day, she felt happy. And it was all because of Martin Fitzgerald.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me.**

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter.. it's not the best but oh well.. read and review please :)**

**Chapter 10:**

_9 Days Missing_

_Los Angeles, CA_

Samantha and Danny sat quietly around the conference table, reviewing endless amounts of paperwork. Martin had been called away earlier by Jack to get in touch with some of his contacts in D.C. All day Danny had been observing the interaction between Sam and Martin. To an outsider, they wouldn't seem any different than usual, but Danny knew better. He had to give them credit though. They were very discreet in their actions toward each other, being sure not to arouse any suspicion. Well, no more than usual.

He didn't know if they were 'a couple' or not, but they were definitely something more than friendly with one another. Subtle touches, lingering glances, both grinning like idiots.

"If you have something to ask me Danny, go ahead." Samantha broke the silence leaning back in her chair.

He tore his eyes away from her and looked at the files in front of him. "I... uh... I don't have anything to ask. I was just... going over these files." He stammered.

"Well, with all the staring you've been doing, I'd say you're either ogling me, have a crush on Martin, or something is bothering you." She gave him a pointed glare, biting her pen cap.

"You two seem... closer than normal. Is something going on?" He asked reluctantly.

Before she had a chance to respond, Martin rushed into the room tossing a new file onto the table.

"We just got a ransom demand." He added, pulling information from the folder. "Half an hour ago, a blank envelope was dropped off at the US embassy in Moscow. It had instructions for a drop tomorrow night. They want 47 million dollars in exchange for our missing people."

"That's a pretty specific amount. Does it have any significance with any of our guys?" Samantha asked thumbing through the file.

"None that I know of, but Sydney seemed pretty concerned about it. They wouldn't exactly tell me everything, but it's somehow related to her." Martin commented.

"Were there any prints on the envelope?" Danny questioned.

"Forensics has it now, but so far nothing's come up. But there was something else in the envelope to ensure they were quote 'alive'."

"Ok, what was it?" Sam prodded after several moments of silence.

"It had a bag of um.. fingers. They cut off their right index fingers." Martin paused. "Early analysis confirms that they were alive when the fingers were... removed."

Samantha felt the bile rise in her throat at that piece of information. She brought a hand to her face, forcing the nausea away.

"You ok?" Martin gently rested a hand on her forearm, which didn't go unnoticed by Danny. His hand slid slowly down her arm to the hand hanging at her side, squeezing it softly, before pulling away.

"I'm fine." She replied. "What do we do now?" Her eyes locked with his, a tingling sensation running the path he traced down her arm.

"Jack is sending agents to the drop location, the government is going to pay the money."

"Who is he sending?" Danny inquired.

"I'm not sure, some agents on assignment in Russia is all I know." Martin answered. "Until we've been told to sit tight. There isn't much for us to do until we see how the drop goes tomorrow night."

"So, we just sit around and do nothing?" Danny asked pushing his chair away from the table.

"Pretty much. There's nothing we can do. We just have to wait."

"Well, while we're waiting, I think I'll go see a certain someone I haven't seen in a while." Danny jumped up from his chair and headed towards Nadia's desk in the center of the rotunda.

"He wastes no time, huh?" Martin joked, taking Samantha's hand in his own.

"No he doesn't." She paused, running her free hand over his knuckles. "I think he knows."

"Knows what?"

"About us." She answered, looking into his eyes. "He's been watching us constantly."

"Yeah, I noticed that." He said as a smile crept onto his face.

"What?" She asked, a smile creeping onto her face, as well.

"What if we played with him a little." Martin suggested. At the confused look on her face he continued. "Confuse him. Get him to back off."

"How exactly do you plan to do that?" She leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms in front of her.

He pulled his chair closer to hers, and leaned forward, resting his hands on her thighs. "We fight, break up."

"You thought this up all by yourself?" She added.

"Yes, I did." He stated proudly.

"Let's do it." She agreed, taking his hands in her own. "This should be very interesting." She leaned forward kissing him.

"What happened to the no-kissing-in-the-office rule?" He smiled.

"I didn't think you'd mind, but clearly you do, so I'll just try to control myself next time." She quipped pulling away from him.

"I don't think that'll be necessary." He replied, kissing her hand. "I never really liked that rule in the first place."

"How are we going to convince Danny that we're fighting if we can't quit touching each other?" She asked after a few much-needed kisses.

"We?" Martin countered. "You can't keep your hands off of me, Spade. I, on the other hand, have a little self-control." He smirked.

"You do, huh?" She pushed her chair out of his reach. "We'll see about that." She added standing from her seat.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, confusion sweeping across his features.

"That means, I bet I can hold out longer than you." She grinned.

"You seem pretty sure of yourself. "

"I am."

"Let's make it interesting then, shall we?" Martin added standing as well.

"What'd you have in mind?"

"We see who can... control themselves the longest. If I win, you have to lay one on me in the middle of the bullpen once we get back to New York. And I don't mean in some file room or supply closet. It has to be in the middle of the day, while everyone is there." He said with a cocky grin.

"Ok." She agreed. "If I win, I get back rubs and foot massages whenever I want." She smiled. "And, I get the salmon shirt." She added.

"Now you're just being cruel." He laughed.

She held out her hand to shake on it. "Deal?"

"Deal." He confirmed, shaking her outstretched hand.

She pulled him to her, wrapping her arms around his neck. He looked down at her with a crooked grin, his hands resting on her hips.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Agent Spade?"

"Just reminding you of what you'll be missing out on." She responded crashing her lips into his, her tongue forcing its way inside his mouth. She pulled away suddenly and walked out of the room, leaving Martin stunned and unsatisfied.

He shook himself from the trance she had put him in and followed her into the break room.

"You cheated." He said smiling as she poured herself a cup of coffee.

She turned slowly, leaning against the counter. "No I didn't. The game hadn't started yet."

"You won't last a day." He retorted watching her sip her coffee.

"We'll see, Marty. We'll see." She left the room, feeling his eyes on her retreating form.

"This is going to be more difficult than I thought." He muttered to himself, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

He left the room just as Natalie was entering. "Oh, hey Martin!" She said, running a hand through her hair.

Martin groaned before replying shortly. "Hey." He stepped around her heading for the door.

"Martin," She started. He turned back to look at her. "I was wondering if you wanted to get a drink sometime or something." She asked, her voice full of confidence. Obviously, she was used to getting her way.

"I don't think that's a good idea." He answered, reaching for the door.

"It's because of her, isn't it?" She snapped. "Samantha." Her name dripping with disdain.

"For the most part."

"What's so special about her anyway? You guys act like she's God's gift to men or something."

Martin turned around quickly, glaring at her.

"She's everything you're not." He replied storming out of the room. He stepped into the room where Samantha was seated at the conference table. Trying to quell his frustration from the encounter with Natalie, he stood silently in the doorway watching her.

He felt himself calming down at just the sight of her. The anger that had risen up inside of him was replaced by a flutter in the pit of his stomach. She was writing furiously, her hair cascading down into her face. She bit her bottom lip, deep in concentration. He stood there for what seemed like hours and at some point came to realize that he was falling hard and fast for the woman sitting before him, tapping her pen absentmindedly on a stack of papers.

He let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, startling her. "God, Martin. You scared me to death." She laughed.

That was it. Her laughter was his downfall. He locked his eyes on her brown ones and walked slowly towards her.

"Martin? Are you ok? Why are you looking at me like that?" She asked, one question after the other.

He came to stand in front of her, pulling her up to stand eye to eye with him.

"Because I love you." He replied softly, brushing an errant strand of hair behind her ear. He hadn't intended on saying the L word and didn't expect her to return the sentiment.

"You... you love me?" She choked out.

"Yeah, I do." He smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I know it seems really sudden, but I can't help it. You don't have to say it back I just wanted you to know."

"I don't know what to say." She paused, resting her hands on his chest. "I don't think I'm quite ready for that, but I do care a lot about you."

"I understand." Martin said, feeling nervous around her all of a sudden. He pulled away from her slightly, concern etching across her face.

"Martin, please don't take that the wrong way. I just have a hard time letting people into my heart. It's been broken too many times." Samantha added, tears welling in her eyes.

"I know. I'm sorry to spring all of this on you." He admitted.

"Don't be. I'm glad you told me." She smiled.

They stood staring at one another quietly, taking in every bit of the other. Samantha snaked her arms around his neck, her hands running through his hair. She pulled him down, kissing his lips softly. She stepped back slightly, losing herself in his bright blue eyes.

A smile grew on his face as he kissed her cheek. "You know what?" He broke the silence.

"What?"

"I win." His dimples on full display.

"Nuh uh." She shook her head. "You cheated."

"How is that?"

"You told me you love me. I couldn't just stand there staring at you all night." Sam answered.

"Sorry, I still win." He laughed.

"Fine. You win this time, but I'll get you back one day." She promised.

"I don't doubt that." Martin admitted, his hands traveling up and down her back. "It's getting late. Do you want to go grab some dinner?"

"Sure. Should we ask Danny?" Sam slipped into her coat and returned the files to the proper cabinet.

"He's probably got other things in mind." He took her hand, walking out of the room. "You know people can see us, right?" He added raising their entwined hands slightly.

"Yes, I do. And I don't care. If they want to talk, let them talk."

He came to a stop outside the room frequented by assorted FBI agents. "Then, let's give them something to talk about." He chuckled.

"What'd you have in mind?" She feigned ignorance. She slowly crept closer to him until their bodies were flush against one another.

He guided her towards him, crushing his lips against hers, his hands getting lost in her hair. Her hands snuck inside his suit jacket wrapping around his torso. After several minutes passed, Natalie burst through the door.

"Could you take this somewhere else?" She asked furiously, trying to pry the two apart.

Either they didn't hear her or ignored her completely, she didn't know, but they kept on with their activities. Martin's hands scoured Samantha's body and God only knew where her hands were. Finally, they tore themselves away from one another, breathing heavily. A few more kisses lingered before either noticed Natalie glaring at them.

"Oh, hi, Natalie." Sam greeted her with a smile. "We didn't see you."

"Yeah." Natalie sneered. "We would all appreciate it if you could show a little restraint from now on." She added shooting daggers at Samantha.

"Tell everyone we're sorry. We just got a little... carried away." Martin smirked, putting an arm around Samantha's shoulders. "What can I say? She's hard to resist."

"Uh huh." Natalie added shortly before disappearing back into the room.

"I think something's got her upset." She joked as they walked out of the rotunda.

"It would seem that way." He laughed. "What are you in the mood for?" He led her down the sidewalk.

"Whatever you want." She replied, her arm looping around his waist.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **** I don't own any of it**

**A/N: **** this is shorter than the chapters have been being but I just wanted to update before going back to school tomorrow.. boo hoo.. hope you like it anyway.**

**Chapter 11:**

_**10 days missing **_

_**Moscow, Russia**_

"Alpha team cover the perimeter, Bravo team maintain visual from the building across the street, and Charlie team cover Jacobs when the drop is made." The team leader announced the afternoon of the ransom. "The safe return of these guys is our top priority. We can't afford any mistakes on this."

The group continued discussing the drop up until it was time to get in position.

Agent Jacobs was dressed in street attire, seated on a park bench, briefcase of money laid carefully at his side. Minutes after he arrived, another man approached. He took the briefcase in his lap, looking inside briefly. "It's all here?" He asked in a thick Russian accent.

"Yes." Jacobs replied. "Where are they?"

The Russian handed him an envelope. "These are instructions for getting your men. Inside the envelop is a small self-destruct timer. Wait five minutes before opening it, if you open it before then, the information is destroyed and your men are dead. It was nice doing business with you." He explained as he stood. He pressed a small button his watch. "Five minutes." He added walking away from Jacobs and out of the park.

"Should we follow him?" One team member asked into his comm link.

"Negative. Maintain surveillance." The team leader answered. "If this guy thinks we're following him in any way, he'll kill them."

After the set time limit, Jacobs opened the envelope. "They're in an unmarked van a couple blocks over."

The team made their way to the van, finding it exactly where the note specified. "That was too easy." One agent stated.

"You're telling me." The team leader agreed. "Proceed with caution."

They checked the van looking for trip wires or any other explosive devices before approaching the rear doors. "Ok, here we go." The team leader opened the door quickly, gun trained inside. "It's empty." He stepped into the back of the van, looking for anything of significance. As he peered into the driver's seat, he noticed a small flashing red light. "Get away from the van!" He yelled jumping down onto the street.

The team began running just as the van exploded, sending them flying through the air, followed by a shower of falling debris.

_**Los Angeles, California **_

Everyone was seated around a table in the center of the rotunda, pondering the results of the ransom drop.

After a lengthy silence, Jack entered the rotunda, Marshall close behind.

"The ransom drop was a failure." He signaled Marshall, who turned on the monitors around the table.

"This is video surveillence from an ATM across the street." Marshall said pressing a button on the remote. A recording of the agents approaching the van flashed onto the screen. They watched nervously as the team leader jumped into the van only to run out seconds later. And then they witnessed the explosion, sending the men into the air, covering them in debris.

"Obviously, this group has no intention of compromising." Jack stated gruffly, turning the monitors off. "This was a blatant act of terrorism, leaving us with two dead agents and several more injured."

Silence filled the room again, each mourning the loss of the fallen agents.

"What do we do now?" Sydney finally asked, breaking them from their thoughts.

"We've got to change our plan of attack." Jack answered. "We can't count on these guys to keep to their word so we have to come up with another way to get our men back."

Vaughn leaned forward, resting his forearms on the table. "Covert ops?"

"From now on. We've done everything we can diplomatically and these guys aren't interested in negotiating. We're done going by the books." Jack commented, walking to the front of the room. "At this time, we've been told to inform you that, if you wish, you're free to go. We appreciate our visiting agents and all the work you've done. Although, if you wish to stay and continue with the investigation, you're welcome to stay."

Samantha's eyes shifted instinctively to Martin, and instantly she knew he was going to stay. He never was one to give up on something he started. He turned his head to meet her gaze, willing her silently to stay as well.

"We'll give you a couple of hours to think about it." Jack added before leaving the table of agents.

Sydney, Vaughn, and Nadia stood from the table to follow Jack, pausing near Sam, Martin, and Danny. "You guys did a good job." Sydney said. "We hope you'll stick around." She forced a smile, walking away with Vaughn close behind.

"I know you're anxious to get back, but we could use all the help we can get around here." Nadia commented looking between the three of them, her dark brown eyes settling on Danny. "But no one would blame you for wanting to go home. I hope to see you soon." She said before turning to catch up with the others.

Danny spun his chair to face Samantha and Martin. "Well, guys... what are we gonna do?"

"I don't know about you two, but I want to finish what I started." Martin answered running a hand over his face. "This whole ransom thing makes me want to stay that much more."

Samantha sat quietly, thinking the situation over. On one hand, she wanted to stay and see the case through, and be with Martin of course. On the other hand, she didn't want to waste her time chasing down paper trails when she could be back in New York helping Jack and Vivian.

Danny sighed, leaning back in his chair. "I think I'll stay too. I can't leave Fitz here all alone."

The two men set their eyes on Samantha. "What are you going to do, hot stuff?"

"I'm not sure yet. Maybe we should call Jack first to see if he needs us back." She replied, avoiding Martin's gaze.

He knew she was right, Jack and Viv keep working by themselves. They had no idea how long it would take to solve this case and Jack would lose his patience with them eventually. But still, he wanted her to stay.

Since they had become a couple, he didn't want to be away from her, especially not an entire country away. And on some level, he was scared to leave California. While in New York, they hadn't acted on their feelings. He wondered if they would even be together had they not come to Los Angeles. He also wondered if things would change once they got back home. He hoped not, but Samantha was pretty adamant about keeping her personal life private.

Her eyes finally met his and she could see the uncertainty on his face. She wasn't quite sure why he looked so scared all of a sudden, but she was determined to find out.

"Martin, can I talk to you for a minute alone?"

"Yeah, sure." He answered following her out of the room back to 'their corner'.

"Are you okay?"Her voice was barely above a whisper.

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" She prodded, linking her fingers with his. "You looked almost scared when I said we should call Jack."

His eyes focused on her shoes. "I don't know, Sam. When you said that, I guess I thought you were having second thoughts or something."

"Second thoughts? No, Martin, that's not it at all." She took a step closer, their foreheads nearly touching. "Look at me."

Reluctantly, he raised his eyes.

"I don't regret anything that's happened while we've been here." She continued. "Ok?"

He nodded. "What about when we get to New York."

"We'll see when we get there, I guess. But I hope we continue this." She smiled and kissed him softly. "Now that we're together, I can't imagine going back and acting like nothing is different between us."

He smiled, dimples on full display, as he pushed a few tendrils of blonde hair behind her ear. "Good, because I don't want that to happen either. You've kind of grown on me, Spade." He laughed.

"Let's get Danny and go back to the hotel for a while. I think we deserve a day of rest."

"Ok, but I think we'd have a lot more fun without him." He quipped.

"Martin! Let's go before I change my mind." She said over her shoulder as she returned to the rotunda. "Ok, Taylor. We're heading back to the hotel. You coming?"

"Actually, I'm going out tonight, so I'll have to catch up with you guys later." Danny nodded his head in Nadia's direction. "She just can't get enough of me."

"Yeah right, Danny. You wish." Martin added approaching them from behind.

"I guess we'll see you later."

"Yeah, see ya."

Danny watched the two leave together. Samantha's head rested on Martin's shoulder while his arm wrapped around her waist. _It's about time. _Danny thought making his way to Nadia.

"Ready for a night out on the town with the hottest FBI agent in town?" He joked with his signature smirk.

"But Martin just left with Samantha." Nadia replied grinning.

Danny stumbled backwards grabbing his chest. "You cut me deep, Santos."

"Let's go." She laughed grabbing her coat off her chair.

Samantha and Martin arrived at the hotel and collapsed onto the couch.

"I'm exhausted." She groaned draping her hair over the back of the sofa. "I haven't gotten a full night's sleep since we've been here."

"Well, let's take a nap then." Martin laid down on the couch, pulling her to lie down in front of him. He kissed her temple, nestling his head in the crook of her neck.

She shifted around unable to get comfortable on the lumpy sofa. "How do you sleep on this thing?"

"I don't." He laughed.

She sat up, throwing her legs over the edge of the couch. "C'mon. We're not sleeping in here." She grabbed his hand, dragging him from the living room area to her bedroom. She climbed underneath the covers, feeling him climb in behind her. He draped his arm over stomach tracing soft circles on her abdomen.

At that moment, she felt better than she had in a while. She rolled over to face him and rested her hands on his chest. His eyes were looking her over, taking in every feature. She was used to men looking at her full of lust, but Martin's eyes held nothing but love, adoration, things Samantha had never gotten from a man.

"Sleep, crazy woman." He said closing his eyes.

"Yes, sir." She closed her eyes, snuggling further into him.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:**** so this is like WAAAAAAY overdue. Sorry about that. This chapter is basically just fluffy stuff :) hope yall like it and can find it in your hearts to forgive me for the lack of updating. I intended on updating Saturday but then it SNOWED!! most of you are probably like ok? Whats the big deal? But I'm from Mississippi (which is in the southern US for anyone who doesnt know) and it NEVER snows here so I took full advantage of our snow day. Yay... anyway.. on with it.. please read and review.**

**Disclaimer:**** I dont own anything related to Alias or Without A Trace, unfortunately**

**Chapter 12:**

The ringing of his cell phone broke him from his slumber. He slipped his arm out from under her and stepped quietly out of the room.

"Fitzgerald." He answered pulling the door closed.

"Martin, It's Jack. I wanted to check up on you all since I haven't heard from any of you in a while."

"We're fine. We got the afternoon off so we're just catching up on some sleep." Martin smiled thinking of Samantha in the next room.

"How's the investigation going?"

"Honestly, not very good. We had a ransom drop early this morning but it turned out to be a trap, so we're basically back to square one."

"We haven't got much on this end either, but Washington has agents watching other suspected targets." Jack sighed. "When are you planning on coming back?"

"Well, officially we're free to go, but they're asking for any available agents to stay and help continue the investigation."

"And I take it you're going to continue?"

"If you need us back, we'll be on the first flight out. But if you don't, I think we'd all like to stay." Martin said as the door creaked open and Samantha walked towards him, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Who's that?" She yawned pointing to his phone.

He leaned over, kissing her temple. "Jack."

Jack paused for a while, listening to the exchange between them. "I'll give you two more weeks, but then I'll need at least one of you in New York. We've got some temp agents, so we're okay for now, but I don't want them getting too comfortable at your desks."

"Thanks, Jack. We'll talk to you later." Martin replied hanging up the phone.

"What did he want?" Sam asked wrapping her arms aroung his torso.

He grinned placing his hands on her hips. "Just to see how everything is going." He answered kissing her softly. His stomach growled as he pulled away.

"Hungry?" She laughed.

"Just a little bit." He grabbed her hand and led her to the door. "Let's get something to eat."

"Is food all you think about?" She joked following him out of the hotel.

"Hardly." He whispered into her ear, sending goosebumps up and down her spine. "Cold?" He asked seeing her shiver slightly.

"Always." She added, her cheeks flushed.

He wrapped his arm tightly around her waist, enveloping her in his coat. "Better?"

"Much." She laughed.

"How long do you think we could go with these one word sentences?"

"Forever." She quipped.

He chuckled, leading them into a Chinese restaurant. "Maybe."

"Ok, that's enough." She sat across from him at a tiny table in front of the window. "Let's have a real conversation."

He flipped open the menu but focused on her. "Okay." She rolled her eyes and popped him playfully with the menu. "Sorry." He added with a smirk.

She exhaled loudly and scanned the menu until the waiter arrived to take their order. After placing their order, they continued to sit silently.

"Look who's here." Martin finally broke the silence.

"Who?" She turned to see Sydney and Vaughn enter the restaurant. She waved politely before spinning back around. Before she knew it, Martin had called them over and pulled two more chairs to the already crowded table.

She felt an unexpected pang of jealousy thinking of Sydney as Martin's ex-girlfriend, but quickly pushed the feeling aside. That was ages ago.

"Hey guys." Sydney said, breaking Sam from her reverie. "Mind if we join you?"

"No, of course not." Martin answered sliding his chair next to Samantha's. "It may be a little crowded, but we don't mind."

"Ok, then." Vaughn sat beside Martin, leaving Sydney the chair beside Samantha.

"Have you decided whether or not you're leaving?" Sydney asked after ordering, her eyes shifting between the two FBI agents.

"We haven't really discussed it much, but our SAC gave us two more weeks here." Martin answered, unconsciously putting an arm around Samantha's shoulders. "Any longer and one of us will have to go back to New York."

"That's good. We really need you're help." Vaughn added. "Jack may not say it very often, or at all, but your team especially has done really well here. We were all hoping you three would stick around."

"Especially Nadia." Sydney smiled. "I think she's infatuated with your friend."

Martin and Samantha laughed. "I'm glad because Danny's been talking about her ever since we got here." Samantha smiled. "Right Martin?"

"Oh yeah. He will not shut up about her. I don't think we'll ever get him out of California."

They all laughed, turning their attention to the food as it arrived. They ate quietly until Sydney broke the silence. "So you two seem to have gotten a lot closer during your time here." She mentioned with a smile.

"Yeah." Martin started. "I guess we have." He smiled at Samantha, running his fingers over her cheek. "It must be all the sun." She returned his smile and leaned further into his touch.

"It has that effect on people." Vaughn joked smiling at brunette beside him.

"How long have you been together?" Samantha asked taking a bite of Martin's noodles.

He smiled to himself at her actions. Normally, he didn't share food with anyone but with her he could've cared less. It was such a simple gesture but one that showed how comfortable she was around him, and that was something he'd never tire of.

"How long has it been? A year?" Sydney answered looking at Vaughn.

"Almost. Can you believe it?" He continued.

"A year and a half ago, I would've never thought we'd be sitting like this in public together."

"Why do you say that?" Martin inquired.

"It's a long story." Sydney replied.

"Lucky for you, Syd. We don't have anywhere to be." He added.

"Well, when I was in college I was recruited by a secret, black-ops division of the CIA called SD-6 and sworn not to tell anyone. After a few years, I decided I wanted to tell my fiance the truth about where I worked ,and when my boss, Arvin Sloane, found out he had him killed. After that I went to the real CIA where I became a double agent. Michael was assigned to be my handler and we worked together to bring down SD-6. We couldn't be seen in public together because Sloane would have had us both killed. So, after SD-6 was destroyed last year we decided that we wanted to be more than just coworkers." Sydney finished with a smile.

"That's the Cliff Notes version." Vaughn chuckled.

"Wow." Sam gaped. "Someone should make a movie about you or something."

"We're negotiating the contract as we speak." Vaughn joked.

"And I thought having the Bureau look down us was problematic." Martin laughed.

Samantha smiled placing a hand on his thigh. "Me too. Telling Victor Fitzgerald about us seems like a walk in the park." She laughed.

"So its true then?" Vaughn asked. "You're the Deputy Director's son."

"Please don't hold it against me." Martin joked. "I was hoping that wasn't the topic of the rumor mill."

"Oh its not." Sydney said. "But apparently a few people saw the two of you kissing in the middle of the rotunda." 

Samantha's cheeks flushed a deep shade of red. "Oh God."

"What can I say? She can't resist me." Martin smirked sticking out his chest.

"Yeah, yeah. You better calm down before your giant ego causes your head to explode." Samantha retorted slapping him playfully.

Sydney and Vaughn laughed watching the two of them.

"You're cute together." Sydney commented as the laughter died down.

Martin placed a kiss gently into Samantha's hair, running his fingers through it softly.

"Likewise." Samantha responded with a smile.

"It's getting late." Martin chimed in after a comfortable silence settled between the four of them. "Are you ready to go?" He asked Sam taking her hand in his own.

"Yeah. We'll see you guys tomorrow." She answered standing from the table.

"See you tomorrow." Vaughn added.

They left the restaurant hand in hand, headed towards the hotel. As they approached the hotel, Martin continued walking past the entrance. "Martin? Where are we going?" She asked following him away from the hotel.

"I thought it'd be a nice night to go to the beach." He said. "Is that okay?"

She smiled resting her head on his shoulder. "Of course."

They walked quietly the few blocks to the beach. They stopped on the pier to remove their shoes before stepping into the sand.

"It's beautiful out here." Sam said admiring the sunset across the water.

Martin's eyes rested on her, taking in every feature. "It sure is."

She stopped a few yards short of the water, moving to stand in front of him. She looked into his eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. A smile was on his face, dimples showing slightly. He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear before putting his hands on her hips. "You're so beautiful, Sam." He traced a finger down her cheek.

Her breath hitched and became ragged as she stepped closer, their bodies flush against one another. She pulled him down to her, capturing his lips in a searing kiss. Soon, the kiss turned into a make out session with hands roaming and exploring each other. They pulled away reluctantly, struggling to catch their breath.

Martin sat down in the sand, pulling her to sit in front of him. He weaved his arms around her stomach placing gentle kisses along her neck and jawline.

"Martin?" She asked tentatively over her shoulder.

"Yeah?"

She placed her hands over his, running patterns along his forearms. "I love you."

"I love you, too, Sam." He smiled resting his head in the crook of her neck, breathing her in. His heart was pounding in his chest .

He loved this woman. Everything about her. And she loved him. What more could a man ask for?


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:**** I hope yall like this chapter. I do. Which is kinda a given since I wrote it and everything but still :) enjoy**

**Chapter 13:**

After returning from the beach, Sam and Martin retreated to her bedroom. They lay in bed unable to sleep, content to be together. Their whispering led to laughing silenced only by the other's lips.

"So tell me." Martin started. He rolled onto his side to admire her in the darkness of the bedroom. "What made you change your mind about the 'L' word?"

"What do you mean?" She countered, her hand making its way over his bare chest.

"He shivered noticeably under her touch. "Earlier, when I said that I loved you, you said you weren't ready yet. I was just wondering what spawned this sudden change of heart." He paused. "Not that I'm complaining of anything, just curious." He added leaning down to kiss her softly.

"I don't know. I've just made so many terrible relationship decisions that I wanted to be cautious. I feel something different with you that I've never felt before, and honestly, it scared me." She admitted biting her lip. " I didn't want to put myself out there and really open myself up to you because of past mistakes. Sometimes I think if you knew the real me, you wouldn't want to be with me, and I'd be left broken hearted all over again." A tear fell slowly down her cheek.

He reached his hand up to wipe the tear away before running it through her hair.

"Sam, I love you... every part of you. And nothing is going to change that, ok?"

She nodded and wrapped her arms tightly around him, burying her face in his chest.

"Whatever it is, you can tell me and we'll work through it together." He continued. "I'm not going anywhere."

She lifted her head, looking him in the eye. "Ok. But if I spill my guts to you and you leave me, I'll kill you." She said with a smile.

"Noted." Martin laughed.

Silence overcame the room, Samantha willing herself to speak and Martin waiting patiently for her. She pushed herself upright, leaning against the headboard.

"When I was a kid my mom had a lot of boyfriends. They were all pretty much the same. Most were gone before my sister and I ever saw them. But one decided to stick around." She paused, biting her lip nervously. Martin sat up beside her and took her hand in his. She smiled weakly at him before she continued.

"It took me a while to figure out what was going on, but when I did I knew I had to do something about it." She looked over to Martin, seeing confusion as well as concern laced across his features. "He was raping her."

"Your mom?" Martin finally asked, after it was clear she wasn't going to volunteer the information. He saw a tear slip from the corner of her eye and wrapped his arm around her, kissing her temple softly.

She rested her head on his shoulder letting a few more tears escape. She shook her head adding almost inaudibly, "My sister."

He didn't know what to say, but he was beginning to realize how Samantha had become the broken woman in his arms. He heard her ragged breathing becoming slower and more even as the tears subsided.

"He would take her to this cabin in the woods behind our house. One night, I woke up and Emily wasn't in bed. I knew where she was, it wasn't the first time she had snuck some boy out there. So, being the annoying younger sister, I followed her." She wiped her tears away. "That's when I heard it, Emily's muffled screams. When I got there, I saw him, my mother's boyfriend."

"Sam," Martin started.

"Just... just let me get it all out, okay?" She pleaded. Martin felt his heart would break watching a new set of tears cascade down her face. He wiped them away and kissed her softly.

At his silence she continued. "I was so angry. Angry at my mother, for bringing him home. Angry at him, for hurting my sister. Angry at Emily, for not telling anyone. But mainly I was angry with myself, for not protecting her. Even though I was younger, I had always been overprotective of Emily. I couldn't let him keep doing that to her."She paused again, holding back more tears. "I ran home and grabbed the first thing I could find. I could still hear Emily crying when I returned and knew he was still there."

"I crept into the cabin, shovel in hand. And I hit him. Over and over again, until I knew he would never hurt my family again." She looked at him, fear etched on her face. "We buried his body deep in the woods and swore never to talk about Joe Henry or what happened in that cabin."

Martin's breath caught in his throat looking at the vulnerable woman beside him. He wrapped his arms tighter around her, wanting her to know he was there and wasn't going anywhere.

"I killed him, Martin."

"Sam, you were a kid, and he was hurting your sister. No one would blame you for what you did." He said gently, brushing her hair behind her ears. "You saved Emily's life, and probably your mom's too."

She kept her gaze on her lap, tears trailing slowly down her cheeks.

"Look at me." He guided her face to his with his thumb. "This man was raping your sister. You didn't do anything wrong. Okay?" She nodded.

He kissed her cheeks lightly, wiping away her tears.

"Before you get this idea that I'm just an innocent victim, there's something else I need to tell you." She added.

"I'm listening."

"I slept with Jack."

His face fell at her confession, all of a sudden feeling sick.

"Am I the only one who didn't know?" He finally managed to ask.

"Vivian knows. I'm not sure about Danny. We tried to be discreet." Her hand reached up to cup his cheek. "Martin, it was a before you even got here. It doesn't change how I feel about you."

He kissed her palm and forced himself to meet her gaze. "You don't love him?" He asked point blank.

"No. I just wanted to be honest with you." She added. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said anything. " She dropped her hand, focusing on it instead.

"Don't be. I'm glad you told me." He smiled. She looked briefly at him, seeing the smile on his face.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

A smile spread across her face. "I love you, Martin."

"I love me too." He joked. She rolled her eyes. "I love you, Samantha."

"Good. Let's go out." She said standing from the bed.

"Okay, then." He replied following her into the living room.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So this is horribly overdue, my apologies. Everything has been super busy, but this is an EXTRA long chapter so I hope yall enjoy it. Please R&R. Love ya guys**

**Chapter 14:**

"So where are we going exactly?" Martin asked as Sam pulled him by the hand out of the hotel.

"I don't know. Where do you want to go?"

"You're the one that wanted to go out." He laughed. "So the way I see it, you have to decide what we're going to do."

She spotted the lights of a club downtown and pointed it out. "How about that place?" A line was formed at the door, crowding the busy sidewalk.

"Sam, do you see that line? It'll be two in the morning before we even get in."

"No it won't." She smiled, pulling her badge out of her pocket. "C'mon."

She dropped his hand and morphed into Special Agent mode. She walked briskly to the head of the line, Martin following closely behind.

"Hey, lady, the line starts back there." The bouncer motioned down the sidewalk.

She and Martin flashed their badges to the man. "We're with the FBI." Martin said stepping closer to the door. "Now if you'll excuse us."

"Sure." The man stammered stepping aside.

The two walked into the crowded room, putting the badges away.

"We should do this more often." She shouted into his ear.

"Abuse our power to get into clubs?" He shouted back with a full-dimpled grin.

She nodded, smiling widely. She grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the dancefloor. There they stayed for awhile, dancing closely with one another. By the time they left the club, they were covered in sweat and nearly sleep walking.

"Forget what I said earlier. There is no way I could do that again. I'm about to pass out." Samantha admitted as they walked hand in hand towards the hotel.

"Me too." Martin agreed, pulling her closer to him. "That was fun though."

She smiled, weaving her arm around his waist. "Yeah, it was."

The next morning Martin awoke to the sweet aroma of homemade breakfast.

He lay on his side, watching Samantha sleep. She was one of the most beautiful women he'd ever seen. Actually, she was _the_ most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. He hadn't dated many women, but she surpassed them all by far. He never thought he would see the day she admitted having feelings for him, but he had. She loved him. He smiled widely at the thought. _She loves me. _The words ran through his mind over and over again.

Slowly she began to rouse from her sleep, her eyes fluttering open, meeting his gaze. "Good morning." She said, sleep evident in her voice.

"Good morning." He replied combing his fingers through her hair.

"What's that smell?"

"Breakfast I presume."

"You cooked breakfast?" She asked rolling further into him.

"No. I guess Danny decided to cook this morning."

"Really? Well, I don't know about you, but I'm starving. Want to go see what he's cooking?"

He kissed her forehead gently before meeting her lips. "Sure, let's go." He stood from the bed, pulling her up with him and led her into the kitchenette.

The sight before them was a surprise to say the least. Danny stood over the stove frying bacon with Nadia beside him flipping pancakes. He wore boxers and a t-shirt and she was clothed in one of his button-down work shirts.

"Well, good morning guys. It's about time you woke up." Danny said over his shoulder. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving." Samantha answered. She looked to Martin seeing the surprise she felt written all over his face. He shrugged his shoulders and took a seat at the table. She took a seat beside him and laced her fingers with his.

"Breakfast is served." Nadia placed the plate of steaming pancakes in the center of the table, along with the syrup and eating utensils. "Eat 'em while they're hot."

They filled their plates with pancakes and covered them in syrup. Danny brought the bacon to the table and sat down to fix his plate.

"This is great." Martin commented, taking a large bite of his pancakes.

"Yeah it is." Samantha agreed. "What inspired you to do all this?"

"She said she wanted breakfast, so we made breakfast." Danny answered pointing to Nadia.

"He offered, so I couldn't refuse." Nadia smiled, winking at him.

"Good idea. It may never happen again." Martin joked.

"Yeah, yeah." Danny rolled his eyes.

"So you two are..." Sam motioned between them with a grin.

Danny looked over to Nadia seeing a smile plastered on her face. "We are." He answered simply.

"By the way," Nadia began. "My birthday is today, and Sydney is having a party at her house. You guys are welcome to come, no gift required."

"We'd love to come." Martin answered for the two of them.

"Great."

They finished their breakfasts and separated into their respective bedrooms.

"Well, it seems Danny finally got her to go out with him." Sam observed, collapsing onto the unmade bed.

"It would appear that way. I'm glad. I'm tired of hearing him pine after her." He replied with a soft chuckle.

"Agreed." She curled up under the covers drifting back to sleep. The bed dipped slightly as Martin sat down beside her.

He caressed her cheek gently and left a trail of kisses from her forehead down her neck. A slow, quiet moan escaped her throat at his touch while her eyes blinked open. "Sleep." She groaned.

"We can't waste all of our valueable free time sleeping."

"Says who?"

"Me." He answered, shaking her arm. "Let's go swimming. It's warm and sunny outside and I would love to see that little black number you've got tucked away in your suitcase."

"I'm sure you would." She laughed sitting up in the bed. "Okay, but I don't want to stay too long. A sunburn is not attractive."

"Great!" He jumped off the bed and ran to his suitcase, rifling through is haphazardly before locating his navy blue board shorts.

Samantha grabbed her black bikini and stepped into the bathroom to change, leaving Martin to change in the bedroom.

He undressed and dressed quickly then perched himself on the end of the bed to wait for Samantha. He heard the door creak open a few minutes later and fixed his gaze on her form. He was absolutely speechless. She blushed slightly walking closer to him. "How do I look?" She asked.

"I.. you look.. wow." He stuttered. He knew she was well toned since she did work for the FBI, but he never could've imagined just how perfect her figure was.

She blushed another shade of red under his unfaltering scrutiny. "Thanks." She picked up two towels off the bed, handing him one. "Are you ready to go?"

He nodded slowly, finally managing to stand. "Martin," Samantha said, pulling him from his reverie, "you're drooling." She laughed.

He shut his mouth which had been hanging open since she'd exited the bathroom. "Sorry, you just look really great. I think you should wear that outfit all the time." He joked, letting his eyes roam over her body.

"You too." She commented, her gaze wandering over his bare chest and perfectly sculpted torso. She stood on her tip toes, kissing him softly. "C'mon."

They walked out of the bedroom, witnessing a heavy makeout session between Nadia and Danny. Martin stopped abruptly, intent on embarrasing them. He knew Danny would leap at a chance at catching he and Sam. He cleared his throat louder than necessary, startling them from their embrace. The two blushed furiously and attempted to straighten their clothing.

"We're going down to the pool if you guys want to join us." Martin smirked.

"That sounds like fun." Nadia answered turning to Sam. "Do you have a swimsuit I can borrow?"

"Yeah, there should be one in the bag by my bed."

"Thanks, we'll met you down there in a bit."

Martin grabbed Samantha's hand and headed for the door. "If they don't get distracted." He whispered into her ear as they exited the room.

"Danny is going to kill you later, you know?" She joked following him to the pool outside.

"He can try." He laughed. "You know he would've done the same thing to us."

"You're probably right, but he's still going to kill you."

The pool had several occupants: a group of four 20-something girls sunbatheing, an older couple in the hot-tub, and trio of frat boys dunking one another under the water.

"This should be fun." Martin muttered under his breath, seeing the frat boys ogling his girlfriend as she stepped slowly into the cool water.

"Sometime today, Marty." She called after a few minutes alone. He stepped to the edge of the pool, sliding into the water. "What took you so long?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He slipped his hands around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "Well, there was this blonde getting in, and she absolutely took my breath away." A smile spread across his face. She brushed her lips lightly over his.

"Is that so?"

He nodded.

"Ok, but don't let it happen again." She smiled kissing him again.

"I'll try." He pushed her hair behind her ears. "I'm going to do some laps. You comin'?"

"I think I'll go layout for awhile."

His lips met hers briefly before she climbed out of the pool. He couldn't help but notice one of the frat boys approach her with a bottle of tanning lotion. She turned on her side looking up at the guy from the chair she was lying on. After a few minutes she caught Martin's gaze, silently willing him to intervene.

He stepped out of the pool, making his way over to her. He dried himself off with a towel and sat on the edge of her chair, running his hand possessively over the exposed flesh of her back.

He leaned over kissing her, marking his territory. "Hey."

She smiled sensing his jealousy. "Hey. Martin, this is Josh. Josh, this is my boyfriend, Martin." Samantha said, introducing the two men.

They shook hands as they eyed one another. Josh could see he had no chance with Sam, at least not while her boyfriend was around, so he turned slightly, ready to rejoin his friends. "Well, Samantha, it was nice meeting you. Maybe we'll see each other sometime in New York." He smiled.

"Maybe. See ya, Josh."

He waved as he walked away, making his way to the group of girls on the opposite end of the pool.

"He sure got over you quick." Martin joked. "You must be losing your charm."

"I most certainly am not. I just didn't want to give him the wrong idea." She moved onto her back so that she was facing him. "If you need me to, I can call him back over and show you my charms."

"That's not necessary. You can just save it all for me."

"Thanks for rescuing me, by the way. I think I was about to get invited to a beach party."

"Your welcome, milady." His fingers absentmindedly traced a pattern on her abdomen as his eyes focused intently on her. "God, you're beautiful."

A smile spread across her face and a blush crept onto her cheeks. "That tickles." She laughed reaching for his hand. She pulled him down to rest beside her and captured his lips in a passionate kiss.

"Well, well, well." Danny's voice rang out, pulling them from the kiss. "If it isn't my two favorite lovebirds. I thought you said you were coming down here to swim. Not to give all the hotel's occupants a free show."

"Yeah, yeah." Martin groaned. He looked up to see Samantha smiling as if to say _'I told you so' _He kissed her again before sitting up in the chair. "Now we're even."

"You wish, Fitz."

"Oh really?" Martin asked, eyebrows raised. He jumped up quickly, pushing Danny into the pool.

"You think I'm scared of a little water?" He retorted emerging from the water.

"No, but I was pretty much banking on the fact that you have your wallet in your shorts pocket."

"Oh you're so gonna regret that!" Danny yelled.

"Bring it on, Taylor."

The boys continued to fight while Samantha and Nadia chatted. The rest of the day passed smoothly, the four of them having a great time together before returning to the room to get ready for Nadia's party.

Samantha couldn't believe how much fun she was having with Martin. Why did it take her so long to see how perfect he is? She didn't know, but she was certain that she wouldn't let go of him anytime soon.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Ok so it's been FOREVER since I updated, sorry. School has been really busy and believe it or not i've been workin on this chapter for weeks. Once again, sorry it took so long but I hope you like it anyway. Only about 2 more weeks of school and then ill be able to update more often (hopefully anyway) **

**here it is... hope you like it.. love ya'll**

**Chapter 15**

Time passed more quickly than Martin would have liked and before he knew it, he was driving Samantha to the airport. Unfortunately, Jack needed help in New York and requested she come back.

Truth be told, he'd rather Danny go but there was no way he'd explain why to Jack. Jack was not one to be told what to do, especially where Samantha was concerned. The thought made his stomach churn so he pushed it away and linked his fingers with hers.

He pulled the car into the short-term parking lot, but neither moved from their seats.

"I don't want you to leave." He said, breaking the silence.

"I don't want to either." She smiled sadly. "Hopefully, this will all be over soon and life will get back to normal."

"But some things won't change, I hope." Martin added softly.

She leaned over the arm rest and kissed him gently. She pulled away, leaving a smile on both their faces. "Let's go." She pushed open the door, before pulling her bags from the backseat.

"Let me get those." He took the bags from her and led her into the airport. They sat outside the terminal waiting for Sam's flight number to be called.

They sat quietly, enjoying their last moments together before she returned to the East Coast.

"I know it'll be difficult, but try to keep all these ladies away from you while im not here to supervise." She attempted to lighten the mood.

"Trust me, no one compares to you m'dear." He retorted with a laugh. "Besides, Danny would probably tattle on me."

She slapped him playfully on the chest. "Not just Danny, I've got spies everywhere, literally." She laughed thinking of the CIA agents she'd met in Los Angeles.

Her flight number was called, ending their teasing banter. "Well, I guess it's time for me to get going." She attempted to stand, but remained in her seat by Martin's arms encircling her waist. "Martin." She groaned trying to pull the two of them out of their seats.

"There'll be another flight." He smiled loosening his arms slightly.

"I don't think Jack would appreciate it if I procrastinate coming home any longer."

"True, but I know some people that know some people, and we could get this all taken care of." He smirked, chin dimple on full display.

The last call was made for her flight and finally Martin released his vice-like grip on her, taking her bags and following her to the terminal. He set the bags down and enveloped her in his arms, breathing in her scent as he buried his face in her hair. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he pulled her closer to him.

"I'll miss you." She whispered into his ear, sending shivers up and down his spine.

He kissed her temple gently before meeting her lips. "I'll miss you, too."

"Miss," An airline employee called, pulling the two apart.

"Ok, just one minute." Sam answered.

The woman nodded and stepped back to the doorway.

She leaned up, kissing him softly. His hands moved to rest on the small of her back as the kiss grew more passionate. She pulled away abruptly, leaving him slightly in a daze. "I'll see you in no time." She took her bags and turned away from him.

He grabbed her firmly by the wrist, forcing her to look at him. A single tear escaped her eye and trailed slowly down her cheek. He kissed the tear away and brushed the hair out of her eyes. "I love you, Sam."

"I know." She answered with a smile before making her way into the terminal. "I love you, too." She responded after she was a good distance away. She followed the flight attendant down the hallway, forcing herself to focus on what was ahead and not the man watching her leave.

--

After arriving in New York, Samantha went straight to the office at Jack's request. The team had a case involving the disappearance of two teenage sisters. Before she even had the chance to change clothes she was headed to the girls' home.

The house was small and bare. Sam could tell from interviewing the parents that the girls were very loved, but she couldn't help but feel that maybe that wasn't enough. It looked as if the family was barely surviving in the 2 bedroom house.

She called Jack as she left, filling him in on the details she learned from the parents.

"They share a bedroom with their 10 year old sister. I can't help but think that maybe they're just runaways. Their life couldn't possibly get much more difficult than it already is." She climbed into the car, listening to Jack's response. "I know they don't have a history of delinquency. All I'm saying is that maybe they thought they would be less of a burden if they left."

Looking at the house once more as she pulled out of the driveway, memories of her past came rushing back to her. She and her sister had both run away on separate occasions. Although she didn't get very far, she always felt that life would have been much easier if she had managed to get out on her own.

Maybe Summer and Lindsey Grant felt the same way she once did. She couldn't be quite sure yet, but she was determined to find out.

--

Martin returned to CIA headquarters after leaving the airport. The quicker they found their MP's, the quicker he could get back to New York.

He worked quietly, non-stop for hours. He lost track of time after following endless paper trails. The more he dug through the files, the more he realized just how little they had to go on.

Aside from a few meetings in Washington, they had absolutely nothing in common. He dropped the papers onto the table and leaned back in his chair, running a hand over his face. He felt his phone vibrating in his coat pocket and pulled it out to look at the caller I.D.

Instantly he felt his spirits lift. _Sam_.

"Hey beautiful." He answered with a smile.

"_Hey yourself._"

"How's New York?" He asked, kicking his feet up into the empty chair across from him.

She let out a soft sigh, and he could easily imagine the look on her face. "_Same as always. Traffic sucks, smog is terrible, and people are missing._"

"Just another day, huh?"

"_Pretty much._" She laughed and his heart leapt slightly at the sound. "_How are things going with you? Found anything useful yet?_"

He groaned thinking of the hours spent digging through phone records and credit card reports. "Not a thing. I'm really starting to think this may be a lost cause. The kidnappers are calling all the shots, and we have absolutely nothing to go on."

"_Don't give up, Marty. Things will fall in to place eventually_." She assured him.

"Is Samantha Spade being optimistic?" He feigned shock.

"_Shut up_." She laughed. "W_ell I guess I need to get back to work before Jack sees me making 'personal calls' in the office._"

"Try to get some work done, will ya?" He joked.

"_Ha. Ha_." She said dryly. "_I'll call you later_."

"Ok, talk to you later." He paused. "Hey, Sam,"

"_Yeah?_"

"Don't miss me too much."

"_Trust me, I won't_." She replied sarcastically before ending the call.

He laughed softly, getting back to the disregarded files.

--

Sam smiled to herself, replaying the conversation with Martin over and over in her head. Never had she been with someone who could made her smile like him. She hadn't been away from him a full day and already she missed him.

"Sam?" Vivian called, breaking her from her thoughts.

She spun around in her chair to face the older agent seated at the conference table. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Sam answered shortly, a blush rising to her cheeks.

"You sure? You've been smiling at your phone for the past 10 minutes."

"Sorry, I guess I got distracted." She was unable to hide the smile on her face thinking of that certain blue-eyed distraction.

Viv ian smiled at the younger woman's dreamy expression. "What's his name?"

Samantha's smile faltered slightly at the question. She should've known that if anyone was going to know something was different with her it would be Viv.

"What?"

"You heard me. What's his name?"

"Whose name?" Sam faked ignorance.

Vivian's eyebrows rose as if to say 'do I look like an idiot'.

"Ok I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone else yet." She gave in, pulling her chair closer to the conference table.

"My lips are sealed."

A girlish grin crept onto her face before she answered simply. "Martin."

"Fitzgerald?"

"Of course, Viv! What other Martin do you know?"

"It's about time." She stated. "I'm happy for you, Sam."

"Thanks." She pushed her chair back over to her desk. "We should get back to work." She focused on the computer screen in front of her, forcing herself to center her attention on the missing girls.

Not a half hour later, she received a two word text message from Martin. It simply read _'Love You'_. Her heart jumped at the simple message, imagining the words leaving his lips.

_'Love You More'_ She wrote back.

His reply made her smile even bigger. _'Impossible._'


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16:**

Four days passed and still there were no leads in the case. Needless to say, Martin was growing more and more frustrated with the countless dead ends. Even worse than running down leads was the fact that he and Sam were separated by an entire country. They talked on the phone every night, but he was quickly becoming anxious to see her.

"Good news, amigo." Danny announced dropping into the seat across from Martin's. "Last night Nadia and Sydney went on a mission to retrieve some stolen documents in Berlin. While they were setting up surveillance they saw our guys being led into an abandoned building across the street."

"Talk about lucky." Martin commented stretching both arms above his head. "What's the plan?"

"Jack is setting up an operation for tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night? Why is he waiting that long? They could be gone by then."

"Security will be extra tight for the first day while they get everything set up. He thinks if we wait another day, security won't be as big of an issue." Danny explained.

Martin exhaled loudly, taking in the new information. "What are we supposed to do until then?"

"We wait. There's nothing else we can do until the op tomorrow."

The team found the missing girls 2 days before and with no new cases coming in, remained in the bullpen finishing up paperwork.

Sam groaned loudly, dropping her pen onto the pile of papers in front of her. "I'm so tired of writing reports." She spun around in her chair to find Vivian laughing softly at her. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because that's the third time you've said that already and we've only been here for an hour and a half."

"Yes, but we've been doing paperwork for 3 days! I need to get out of this office and get some air." She countered.

"Or" Viv started "you can call that special someone in your life because I know you've been wanting to ever since you got here."

Samantha smiled widely at her suggestion. She still couldn't believe how much things had changed since they first left for California. In a few short weeks, she confessed how she felt about Martin and they became a couple. To some it would seem like things were moving too fast between them, especially considering that they had already said the magic 'L' word, but working together for as many years as they had helped set the foundation for their relationship and the feelings that had grown so strongly between them. She snapped out of her daydream with a small smile on her face.

She picked up her phone and dialed his all too familiar number.

"Fitzgerald." He answered sounding more than a little annoyed.

"Hey. Is this a bad time?" She asked softly.

"No it's fine." His voice sounding calmer than before. "It's just been one of those days."

"Sorry, how's the investigation going?"

He let out a short sigh. "It's going. We think we might've found them, but we aren't moving on the location until tomorrow night."

"Why wait?"

"That's what I'd like to know." He paused. "What have you been up to?"

"Paperwork and more paperwork." She groaned. "We've even started on some of you and Danny's reports because there's nothing else to do."

He laughed and she found herself laughing as well. They talked about anything and everything for another half hour or so until Jack came in, file in hand.

"Jack just walked in with a file, so I guess I need to get to work." She said moving from her desk to the conference table.

"Ok, well I'll call you sometime tonight." He replied. "Hey Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"I miss you."

A smile crept across her face. "I miss you, too. Now let me go before I get in trouble." She laughed.

"Ok, I love you, bye." He said quickly before hanging up. She laughed lightly shutting her phone and placing it on the table beside her.

"All done?" Jack asked gruffly from the end of the table.

"Yep." She answered. "What've we got?"


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I know it's taking a while but it won't be long until the end of this so try to hang with me. I hope i'm not boring you, dragging this out so long. Anyway.. this is dedicated to writergirl99 for being my most faithful reviewer. :) thanks to all you other readers too!! now on with it..**

**Chapter 16:**

"So who's our MP?" Samantha asked, glancing at the file Jack carried.

Jack pulled a photo from from the folder and pinned it up on the white board. "Bonnie Toland." Jack paused to face the two female agents. "She went out this morning to visit a friend but apparently never made it, and no one has seen or heard from her in about five hours."

_Bonnie Toland._ The name ran over and over in her mind. Something was oddly familiar about the name, but she couldn't quite place where she'd heard it. _Bonnie Toland. _

"Sam, head over to the Toland's and see what you can get from the family. I don't know how much they can tell you but we need to cover every possible angle."

She nodded, grabbed her coat and left the building. She still couldn't figure out how she knew Bonnie. The picture hanging on the whiteboard didn't seem familiar. Maybe she'd never even seen her.

She navigated the car through the busy traffic of the city and down the quiet streets of the suburbs. She stopped the car out front of the Toland's home, taking a moment to get focused on the case. Bonnie was formerly a nurse, had a husband and two daughters, and was fighting a battle with cancer. She approached the house and knocked on the door. A tall woman with brown hair opened the door with a baby on her hip.

"I'm Special Agent Samantha Spade with the FBI." She stated simply, flashing her badge and ID.

"Come in." The woman ushered her in, leading her into the living room. "I'm Jamie, Bonnie's daughter, and this is my sister Allison and my dad Roger." She gestured between each member of the family. "Oh, and this is Ava." She smiled down at her daughter.

Looking between Jamie and her daughter, Samantha finally made the connection.

Bonnie is Martin's aunt. They hadn't spoken much about their families, but she recalled his saying something about baby Ava's birthday party next month.

"We hate to bother you all with something so small, but Mom never does anything like this." Jamie admitted taking a seat by her father.

Samantha couldn't force herself to speak. Martin's aunt was missing and he was in California. If something happened to her while he was gone, he'd never forgive himself.

"We would've just called Marty, but he's out of town." Allison added. "Do you work with him? With Martin Fitzgerald?" She asked with a small smile.

"Yes, I do." She finally answered. "Not to intrude, but are you planning on telling him?"

"Not yet." Jamie answered. "There's no need to upset him until we figure out what's going on. We would hate to have him rush all the way out here if she ends up being at the store or something."

Samantha nodded. "Ok, well let's get started." She took a seat at the end of the sofa.

Martin and Danny stood with a small group of agents in a conference room later that day. As they went over the details of the upcoming operation, Martin couldn't shake a nervous feeling that had settled at the pit of his stomach. Minutes later, the agents filed out of the room to do their assigned tasks.

"You ok?" Danny asked seeing Martin rooted in the same spot.

"I'm fine." He answered pushing himself off the wall he had been leaning against. "I just have a bad feeling."

"You too? Man, that taco I had for lunch is killing me." Danny laughed.

Martin chuckled as well walking from the room. "That's not exactly what I meant."

"Fitzgerald." Jack Bristow said approaching the two from behind. "I need to see you for a moment, privately."

Martin nodded and followed him into a deserted conference room. "You're on a plane home in two hours." Jack wasted no time in explaining. "I received a call from your supervisory agent today, and he wants you back as soon as possible."

"Do you know why?" The young agent asked, slightly taken aback.

"I'm not sure of the details, but it involves someone in your family." He paused, uncomfortable with the worry etched on the young man's face. "It was a pleasure working with you."

Martin shook his outstretched and watched Jack walk away. A million scenarios ran through his mind. _Someone in his family. _He stood silently in the hallway for a while, wondering what could have possibly happened.

He pulled out his cell phone, and seeing no missed calls or messages he shoved it back into his pocket. Pushing away the countless possibilities running rampant in his head, he found Danny and explained the situation before rushing to the hotel to pack up his belongings.

"The family doesn't know much."Samantha announced walking into the bullpen later that day. "But I did some digging, and I found this in her day planner." She added holding up a post-it that read '_Bald is beautiful'._

"Who's it from?" Viv asked sitting beside her at the conference table.

"Joel. He leads a cancer support group that Bonnie frequents. I called but didn't get an answer."

Vivian nodded, thumbing through a stack of papers in front of her.

"What are you working on?"

"Checking with local motels and morgues to see if they have a body matching her description."

Samantha tapped her pen anxiously on the table. "Do you really think she'd commit suicide, Viv? She just doesn't seem like the type."

Vivian exhaled deeply and turned to face the younger agent. "Even though she is Martin's aunt, Sam, we still have to explore every possibility. She's a terminally ill cancer patient. That's too much for some people to deal with. You know that as well as I do." She paused. "I hope for Martin's sake that I'm wrong, but we still have to consider that maybe she took the easier way out."

Sam nodded slowly. "Does Martin know?"

"He's on the way back as we speak. Jack called Los Angeles this morning, but I think he just said it was a family emergency."

Selfishly, Samantha felt her spirits lift. No doubt Martin would be a mess once he heard about his aunt, but she hoped he'd let her be there for him. Just like she knew he would be there for her.

"When's his plane landing?"

"Seven o'clock." Viv answered with a small smile.

"Where?"

"La Guardia."

"I'm going to pick him up. If I leave now, I'll be there just in time." Sam announced slipping her arms into her coat. "What are you smiling at me like that for?" She pointed out the grin on her fellow agent's face.

"No reason."

The blonde agent stared back, eyebrows raised.

"I just can't wait to see the two of you together." She continued, seeing a smile replacing the glare across Sam's face. "I've been hoping you'd get together since day one. Martin is a great guy for you."

Samantha's smile continued to grow, reaching all the way to her eyes. "Yeah. He is." She grabbed her purse off her desk and headed for the elevator. "Tell Jack I'm gone to get Martin." She called over her shoulder.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: here's another chapter. Hope you like it. Please Read and Review :)**

**Chapter 18:**

Samantha hurried into the airport and stopped near the terminal, waiting for Martin to exit the plane. She had arrived just in time, seeing passengers begin to spill out of the hallway.

Seconds later, she could make out his form among the other people. A duffle bag was slung over his shoulder and his cell phone was mere centimeters from his face. He followed the crowd to the baggage carousel, walking straight past Samantha.

A soft laugh escaped her throat as she walked up behind him. "If I had known you were going to ignore me completely, I wouldn't have worried about coming." She joked.

He turned around at her voice, coming face to face with her for the first time in weeks. The bag dropped to the floor as his arms wrapped around her waist. "I didn't even see you."

"I could tell." She laughed linking her hands behind his neck.

He pulled away to look her over. "I missed you, so much."

"Really? I hadn't even noticed you weren't around."

"Cut me deep, Spade." He clutched a hand over his chest, stumbling backwards.

She grabbed his hands, pulling him back to her. "I missed you, too."

A smile covered his features as his lips met hers in a succession of hungry, long-awaited kisses.

Seeing his smile, she felt a nervous feeling settle in the pit of her stomach. Guilt. No doubt she was happy to see him, but knowing what he was about to face upset her more than she wanted to admit.

"Hey," He spoke softly feeling her body stiffen slightly. "What's wrong?" He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and ran his fingers gently over her cheek.

She took a deep breath and kissed him one more time before explaining. "I guess no one told you why you're back."

He shook his head. "No, just that it was because of a family emergency." He paused. "Do you know what happened?"

After wrestling with herself for several minutes, she forced herself to answer. "It's your aunt Bonnie. She's missing."

Immediately the smile fell from his face. Stepping away from Samantha's grasp, he ran his hands over his face. _Missing. _The word reverberated in his mind. What could have happened to her? Despite all his self-preparation on the plane, he could've never prepared himself for this. Last he'd heard, she was in remission and doing just fine. Absentmindedly, he walked to the baggage carousel and picked up his waiting luggage. Not bothering to wait for Sam, he hurried down the corridor towards the exit. He needed to find her.

His heart was racing and he was convinced that if Samantha looked hard enough she'd see it beating in his chest. She caught up with him at the door and rested a hand on his back, attempting to calm him.

"Hey." Sam's voice was soft and he felt his heart rate slowing. She looked up at him, willing him to meet her gaze. "We're gonna find her." She stated confidently. "But if you want to help, you've got to calm down. If Jack thinks you're too emotional, he'll send you straight home. You know that as well as I do."

His eyes finally met hers. The pools of blue were clouded with something she rarely saw in them: fear. He stepped closer, enveloping her in his arms. "Thank you." He replied into her hair.

She kissed his neck gently, offering all the comfort and support she could. "Anytime." She kissed his lips once before pulling away. "Let's go. We've got a lot of work to do." Hands joined, they walked out of the airport.

"Is everyone in place?" Jack Bristow's voice asked through the earpiece in Danny's earpiece. A round of 'affirmative' resounded as the teams of agents stormed the building in Berlin.

Gunshots rang out from every direction and within minutes every room was secured. "Clear." Danny called, emerging from an abandoned office.

"Clear." Nadia echoed from the adjacent room.

The two continued clearing their assigned area before meeting the rest of the team. "Anything?" Vaughn asked removing his black mask.

"No. It's all clear on our end." Nadia answered. "Where's Syd?"

The small group looked around and for the first time noticed the missing agent.

"Last I heard, she was checking out the lab." Agent Dixon commented.

"Let's move." Jack stated, leading the group to the lab.

"They're loading them into a van parked in the alley out back!" Sydney shouted running by them moments later.

The other agents followed suit and ran for the nearest exit. They exited the building just in time to see the beaten, battered MP's being herded into the back of the van. "Stop! Hands in the air!" They shouted guns pointed at the assailants.

"We got 'em." Sydney announced to no one in particular as she cuffed the kidnappers.

"So, this is where you live?" Sam asked causally as she walked through Martin's apartment. Pictures lined nearly every surface of his home, a stark contrast to her own.

"Yep. This is where I live." He answered coming to stand beside her. "I love that picture." He commented. It was a simple photo of the team, minus Jack, at last year's Christmas party. Viv and Danny were hugging with big smiles plastered on their faces. Samantha stood between Danny and Martin, with Martin's arm hung loosely around her shoulders. She remembered that day well.

Their Missing Person, a 16 year old girl, had been found washed up on a beach upstate, all viable evidence long gone, and no single lead to follow. After such a terrible outcome, Sam wanted nothing more than to go home and have a long hot bath, but Martin and Danny had practically dragged her to the party.

"_This far exceeds the limits of cruel and unsual punishment." Samantha said dryly as she was forced into a chair by two of her teammates._

"_C'mon Sam. After a little while, you'll be glad you stayed." Danny replied with a smile._

"_And if not, I'll make your death slow and painful." She countered._

_Martin laughed at the nervous look now gracing his fellow conspirator's face._

"_One hour. Stay one hour." Martin pleaded, his blue eyes shining brightly at her. "You'll have fun."_

_Danny released his grip on Samantha's arm, running to greet his latest target, Lindsey from White Collar. Martin shifted in his absence to kneel directly in front of her chair, his hands resting gently on her knees. "Please, Sammy." He smiled._

"_Fine." She groaned. "One hour."_

"_Great!" He jumped up, grabbing her hands and pulling her into the middle of the bullpen._

"_What are you doing?" She asked, feeling her skin heat up at his touch._

"_Dancing." He smiled twirling her gracefully. "You're only here because we forced you to stay, so the least I can do is make sure you have some fun while you're here."_

Samantha ended up staying until the party was over and had a blast. That was the first time she really noticed how Martin was. He was caring, thoughtful, drop dead gorgeous, and he made her laugh. He stayed with her the whole night, taking her mind off of the case and making sure she had a good time.

_Martin is truly one of a kind. _She thought, placing the frame back in it's place.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: This one's kind of short but I hope you like it. Please Read and REVIEW! Thanks so much for reading everyone!!**

**Chapter 19:**

They found Martin's aunt alive but drifting in and out of consciousness a few hours later. Martin couldn't believe that she was dying and had been keeping it from them for weeks. He was a trained investigator but was unable to see the truth.

He sat in the hospital waiting room, Samantha at his side, while his cousins and uncle took residence in Bonnie's room. Thinking of the situation only made him feel worse. The harsh reality was that his aunt, the person he trusted and loved most in the world, was dying.

She always been like a second mother to him, encouraging and praising him or even scolding him when he needed it. In a month or less, she would be gone forever.

Tears slowly made their way to his eyes and cascaded down his cheeks in rapid succession. Samantha's arms wrapped tightly around him as she pressed soft kisses into his neck. In that moment, he realized that she was fast becoming what his aunt had always been: his anchor. He loved his aunt more than anyone, but his love for Samantha was growing more and more each day.

If there was anyone in the world to get him through the pain of losing his aunt, she was it. At work he had come to trust her with his life, and now he had begun to trust her with his heart.

Words died on his lips as he attempted to hold back the flood of tears streaming down his face. He pulled away from her embrace slightly, embarrassed by such an extreme show of emotion, but looking into her eyes, he found no trace of judgement or criticism. All he saw in her dark brown eyes was love.

Seeing him suffer brought tears to her eyes as well, a few escaping while she held him. He brought a hand to cup her cheek, wiping the tears away with his thumb. Words weren't needed. He knew all he needed to with one look into her eyes. Anything spoken would break the silent bond they formed in that moment.

They remained captivated by one another until Martin broke the silence that had settled between them.

"Thank you," he paused, his hand running absentmindedly across her cheek. "You didn't have to do all this, but I'm really glad that you did."

"You would've done the same for me." She answered with a smile.

He kissed her gently, feeling his spirits lifting at the brief contact. "I love you, Sam."

"I love you, too." Her lips met his once more before resting her head on his shoulder.

They left the hospital soon after, returning to the FBI building. The office was still bustling with activity as it was shortly after noon. They exited the elevator hand in hand, and sat across from Vivian at the conference table.

The tired faces of her two colleagues were all the explanation she needed. They looked tired and worn-out, no doubt about it, but they were also relieved. Martin was much calmer and was almost back to his normal self, mainly due to Samantha's presence Vivian suspected.

"You know what I just remembered?" Martin asked, a wicked grin making it's way across his features.

"No, what?" Samantha countered.

"I recall a certain bet we made in California, which you lost by the way. You have yet to complete your end of the deal."

Martin thought for sure that bringing up the bet would at least make her blush, but instead she smiled widely at him, a soft laugh escaping her throat. "No, I guess I haven't."

She stood from her chair and grabbed his hand, pulling him up as well. "C'mere." She said leading him to his desk.

"What are you doing?" He asked, noticing the mischievious glint in her eye.

"Completing my end of the deal." She pushed him back into his desk chair and lowered herself into his lap. Her lips descended onto his, her tongue finding its way into his mouth. The passionate lip-lock ended only when the need for air forced them apart. The two were met with the steely glare of none other than Jack Malone.

"Martin, the Deputy Director is in my office." He stated coldly. He stared stoicly at the two young agents and Martin could practically see him turning green with envy. Samantha however blushed slightly looking away from the jealous glare but not attempting to move from his lap.

"I'll be right there." He managed to squeak out. Unseen by Jack, Samantha's hands continued exploring his lower back and torso underneath his jacket, wreaking havoc on his insides.

"I don't think I have to tell you two that anymore episodes like this will not be tolerated." Jack grunted then turned and disappeared into his office.

"Are you trying to get me in trouble?" Martin laughed, pulling her wandering hands out of his coat. He pressed a kissed to the back of each one before kissing her lips once more.

"Maybe." She grinned, realizing for the first time, just how many people had witnessed their little episode. "I think we have quite an audience." She commented tilting her head sideways to the small group of people congregated near Martin's desk.

"They're just jealous that you're officially unavailable." He laughed. "Now, get off of me woman, so I can go talk to my dad."

"First time I've ever heard that one." Sam whispered in his ear. Reluctantly, she moved off of his lap and wandered back to her own desk.

"That woman will be the death of me." Martin muttered to himself making his way to Jack's office, the smile never leaving his face.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I'm in the process of wrapping this fic up so I can focus on 'Oh, Brother' which you should all read by the way :) Well, this is pretty short but I hope you like it anyway.**

**Chapter 20:**

Much to his dismay, Danny found himself on a flight back to New York a week later. With the MPs safe and sound and all the paperwork done, he had no more reason to remain in California. Well, he could think of one reason, but she alone couldn't persuade him to give up his family, friends, and career in New York.

Speaking of career, he had heard about his colleagues' little makeout session at the office and was more than dissappointed that he'd missed it. He had been waiting for those two to get together since day one and he couldn't believe he didn't get to see it for himself. Of course that was mainly because he loved teasing people, especially Martin.

The next day at work he walked in the bullpen to find it empty. Martin's coat was hung over the back of his chair and Samantha's computer was up and running. _Where are they?_ He thought dropping his bag onto his desk.

He walked around the office stealthily, intent on finding his fellow agents. After checking Jack's office, the break room, and the interrogation rooms, he found them huddled together behind a file cabinet in a darkened file room. He observed them quietly from the doorway.

Martin's arms were wrapped securely around Samantha's waist while her hands drifted up and down his chest. Soft kisses were exchanged between whispered words that Danny wasn't sure he wanted to hear. He felt guilty witnessing this intimate and obviously private moment between them and made for a quick escape to the bullpen.

"Is he gone?" Martin whispered into her ear, his back to the door.

She leaned forward, chancing a glance over his shoulder. "Yeh, I think he was hoping to catch us doing something a bit more... risque." She smiled.

"Especially since he missed last week's incident with Jack." He added and she couldn't help but notice the obvious grimace that flashed across his face. "I thought he'd never let me off desk duty."

Her lips brushed his gently sensing his sudden mood change. "I was more worried about the Deputy Director seeing us."

"Why?" He questioned, his fingertips tracing the contours of her face.

"Because, he's your dad, and he probably wouldn't approve." She answered honestly.

"Sam, don't worry so much. He won't have a problem with it, and even if he did, which he doesn't, that's not gonna change anything between us. Ok?"

She nodded capturing his lips once more. "You know I love you, right?"

"I hadn't really noticed." He teased, earning a slap on the chest.

"We should get back in there before Jack comes looking for us." Sam commented, stepping back slightly.

"I think it'd be good for him to see us together. Maybe if he realized that we actually are a couple and that that isn't going to change any time soon, he'd quit giving me evil looks."

She looked at him quizzically, unsure of what he meant.

"Oh c'mon Sam. Everytime he sees us together he turns green with envy. He obviously still has a thing for you."

"Well, that's too bad for him because you're who I want." She paused giving him a big smile and a quick kiss. "I'm just hate that he's making things hard on you."

"That makes two of us." He added enveloping her in his arms. He rested his head in her neck, breathing her in. "I love you, Samantha Spade."

"I love you, too, Martin Fitzgerald." She pulled him out of the file room by the hand, making sure no one was around to see their 'secret getaway' as Martin called it. "We've got work to do and Danny to ignore."

"Ok." He answered, dropping his head and poking his bottom lip out. They walked into the bullpen, sitting at their respective desks.

"And where have you two been all this time?" Danny asked with a smirk the moment their bottoms hit their chairs. "Viv and I have been worried sick!"

"That's a lie and you know it." Vivian chimed in, not lifting her head from her work.

"Not that it's any of your business, but we were filing some case reports that have been ignored for far too long." Martin explained spinning his chair around to face the Latino agent.

"Mmhm." Danny mumbled with his usual cocky grin. "Sure you were."

The conversation ended suddenly with the appearance of their boss. "We've got one." He announced. So much for their easy day.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Well folks, this is it for this fic. I'm kinda sad that it's over but there's really nothing more to go with. I have a few ideas bouncing around about maybe doing a sequel but that won't be anytime too soon. I hope you've enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!! Thanks so much for all the reviews. And while I'm rambling, I highly recommend my new fic 'Oh, Brother'. :) Anyway, on with the update.**

**Chapter 21:**

Weeks and months went by and things couldn't have gotten any better between Martin and Samantha. Of course, like all couples they had meaningless arguments and fights every now and then, but nothing big enough to break them apart. Samantha had never been so in love.

Martin was definitely one of a kind. He was compassionate, smart, caring, funny, and absolutely gorgeous. And he was all hers. She couldn't help but notice the looks of jealousy cast her way by other women while she was with Martin, but he never even acknowledged them.

She found herself smiling at those women as she passed. She used to be one of them.

Good men were getting harder and harder to find these days, and she couldn't have been happier to finally find one.

Martin was head over heels for her, and for the life of her she'd never understand why. But she wasn't about to complain. Being with him made her realize just what she'd been missing out on for so long, and she never wanted to go back to the days before him.

She had finally found him. He was _the one. _

Before Martin she never believed that there was one special person out there for everyone, but she knew that he was the only person for her.

Martin felt the same way.

He knew it was way too soon to even consider popping the question, but already he would imagine what their children would look like. Would they have brown hair like his or would they be blonde? Would their eyes be brown or blue? He would never admit it, but he hoped for a daughter with blonde hair and brown eyes, just like her mother.

He wanted a little girl, a little Samantha. And maybe they'd have a boy later that he could play catch with in the yard.

Staring at her from across the bullpen, he realized just how in love with her he really was. He couldn't wait to go home with her each night, and not just to sleep with her, but to be around her. To hear her laugh. To cook dinner with her. To watch her while she slept, a small smile settled on her face. He loved everything about her.

When he thought about his future, she was all he could see.

The corners of his mouth curved into a smile just thinking about it. He stood from his chair and walked over to her desk, propping himself on the edge. She leaned back in her chair, her eyes meeting his. "What's up?" She asked, dropping the pen she was holding.

"Nothing." He smiled, brushing a few strands of hair behind her ear. "I just wanted to see you."

"We've been in the same room all morning." She laughed.

"I know, but I wanted to _see you_ see you." He explained.

They stared silently at one another for several moments, Martin's hand running through her hair. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She replied with a wide smile, leaning in and kissing him softly.

For the first time in a long time, she was completely, one hundred percent happy, and it was all because of Martin.

--End--

**A/N: Please tell me what you think. If you want a sequel, say so. I'll try to work on one :)**


End file.
